


Undead Holiday

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Beach Holidays, Beaches, F/M, Falling In Love, Holidays, Loss, Romance, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: While on a perfect getaway with your friends, you meet the handsome ex-military and detective Levi with his. As the two of you spend more time together, you find yourselves falling in love. As things seem to be looking perfect for you, something bad happens on the island holiday. When people start reacting to a drug, the dead come back to life and start ripping and tearing into the living. As zombies take over the island, you and the others must do anything you can to survive. Luckily for them, you are a nerd and know a lot about zombies and guide them along. All of you must work together, to survive and to get the hell off of the island before it's too late.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“DRINKING! DRINKING! DRINKING!”

You let out a long sigh as you checked in at the airport, your mates chanting behind you. You gave the woman a slight smile. “Sorry for my friends.”

She shook her head and took your ticket and passport. “You going on holiday to party?”

“They are, they want me to come along to have fun instead of working all the time.”

She smiled and giggled, then handed your things back. You put your suitcase next to her and sighed. She tapped away and smiled. “I’m sure you’ll have fun, where you are going is amazing. A nice big island, great city life there. You in the large hotel, or the huts in the ocean?”

You smiled. “Huts.”

“Nice.” She put a tag on your bag then sent it off. “Enjoy your time there.”

“Thanks.” You walked past your friends; you rolled your eyes at them. “Shut it you lot, please.” You saw a group behind your friends, you noticed a raven-haired guy looking at you. You looked to his tall blonde friend next to him. “I’m so sorry for them, they’re just too excited.”

The blonde smiled. “It’s no problem, my friend here is a little hyper too.”

You looked to a woman next to him with glasses on, her hair tied up. “Holiday, holiday, holiday!”

You smiled at her. “Bless, well I hope you enjoy yourselves, I’ll try and rein my friends in.” You were with three friends, Ann who was the one who’d do anything for fun, Kay who was the massive flirt and finally Lee, she was the one just trying to fit in and followed everyone. You and Lee were the closest in the group, the other two stuck to each other like glue. You were the level headed one, hardworking, comedy queen and considered the coolest one of the group. The reason the other girls did so much, was they were trying to impress you, to get you to say they were cool. You didn’t think you were; you only drank tea, read books and wore some rock things. 

You smiled at your friends as they calmed down, you caught Ann as she stumbled forwards. “Dude, this is going to be so much fucking fun, I’m going to drink and maybe do you know what. Wink, wink.”

You ruffled her hair. “Chill Ann.”

Kay skipped over and looked at the group you’d spoke to before, she grinned when she saw the raven-haired guy was checking you out. “Heeey Ace.” Your nickname given by the girls, because they thought you were cool, it was weird, but you liked it too. “There’s a guy in that group checking you out, he is super-hot too in a dark mysterious type of way.”

You squeezed her cheeks with one hand making her pout and unable to speak. “You have this way of speaking, where stupid leaks out before you think.”

You stamped her feet and whined a little. “Aaaace, so mean.”

You let her go, flicked her forehead then looked to Lee as she walked over. “You okay Lee?”

She nodded. “Yeah, just umm looking forward to going…"

Ann smiled and twirled around. “Come on girls, we have security to go through then you can run wild for a bit.”

Kay grabbed Ann. “WOOO!”

You shook your head and watched Lee run after them, you looked to the group before of three men and one girl. “Sorry again, I’ll make sure they don’t ruin anyone’s holiday.”

The raven-haired guy shrugged. “Tch, it’s fine.”

You smiled. “Okay, well see you guys.” You wondered after your friends, you went through security and looked at the line to notice the other group was close. You blushed a little and hoped that they were sitting near you, because you kind of liked the dark-haired guy, he just seemed to spark your interest. You got to the waiting area, then got onto the flight and noticed the group was still with you, maybe the same hotel. You noticed the girls were all sat together, but you weren’t with them. “Ann, did you forget to sit me behind you or in front, maybe across?”

She smiled. “Sorry, guess we’ll see you when we get there.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You walked past them down the plane, then got in your seat next to the window. You looked to the end of the seats to see the dark-haired guy looked at his ticket, then the seats. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He looked down at you and felt himself blush a little. “Hi. Guess we’re sitting together.”

You smiled and nodded. “Guess we are.” He sat right next to you, then put his small bag under the seat in front of him. He smelt divine and was even more handsome up close, you blushed a little and looked away from him to compose yourself.

He gulped and felt his body was stiff, he wasn’t sure why he felt this way, but for the first time he was a little nervous. “Levi.”

You introduced yourself. “But everyone calls me Ace.”

“Nice to meet you.” He sighed and looked down the plane. “Guess we might be going to the same hotel then, you in the grand?”

“Yeah, in the huts though not the main hotel.”

He looked at you. “Same.”

“Coolsome…” You cringed at yourself. “I umm was trying to say cool, but I also said awesome and it came out as coolsome…I’m so sorry I’m an idiot.”

He nodded and hummed. “Coolsome.”

You laughed. “Yep.”

“It’s interesting.” You both looked at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment as it felt so natural, happy and good.

“Levi!” You jumped when the brown-haired girl appeared above the seats in front. “You got the seat alone huh? Not surprised you are anti-social.” She looked at you. “Oh, hey it’s the girl you said was cute!”

Levi grabbed her hair and leaned closer to her face. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Shut your face.”

You saw a guy with scruffy blonde hair and a slightly big nose lean on the top of the seat next to the isle. “Levi, mind not scaring Hange?”

Levi let go of Hange, then sat back in his seat a little pissed off and embarrassed. The guy looked at you, he sniffed the air and hummed. “You smell like a good person, but there something special about you.”

You looked to in front of you, the blonde guy you’d talked to in line appeared. He smiled at you. “Hello again, sorry for these two. I’m Erwin and the guy who sniffed you is Mike, it’s a thing he does.” He looked up as the belt symbol appeared. “Do me a favour miss?” You introduced yourself and told him about the Ace thing. “Well, do me a favour Ace, look after Levi for me because he doesn’t do well on take offs.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

You put your belt on, but you noticed Levi having trouble. He sighed. “Tch, stupid thing.”

You turned slightly in your seat. “Allow me.” You took his belt, then you leaned over him. You heard him inhale, then hum slightly. Levi loved how you smelt; you were so warm as well. You did his belt, then tightened it. You looked up at him. “That okay?”

He locked eyes with you, you had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. “Perfect.”

You smiled and sat up. “Good.”

He gulped and blushed a little, he had meant you were, not the belt. “So, you umm…what do you do?”

“I own a tea shop, it has books in for people to read while they have tea from around the world.”

Levi’s brows raised. “Tea huh? I’m a fan.”

You smiled brightly at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” The plane sped up as it went to take off, Levi grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. “Umm, big fan of tea. It calms me.”

“What do you do?”

He looked at you, you were trying to distract him as much as you could. “I umm, I’m a detective, ex-army.”

“Wow.”

He gulped. “Was in special forces.”

You gasped and shuffled in your seat to face him a little. “You must be pretty amazing to be that. Why did you leave?”

He nodded to Erwin. “Erwin was our Commander, he thought it was best we leave because we lost so many people for a cause that wasn’t worth fighting for in all our hearts.” He closed his eyes, then gulped as the plane shook. “I prefer working as a detective, it means I can save people, good people.”

“You specialise in anything?”

He shook his head. “I can just about do any sort of case.”

You smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. “That’s impressive.” You giggled. “And here’s me just owning a tea shop with books.”

“It takes a lot to work in a place like that, as well as own one.” He stared at you; his gaze seemed to be soft. “Wish I could see it.”

You lifted your bum up and got your phone out of your trouser pocket, then you unlocked it and found what you were looking for. You handed your phone over to him. “These are the pictures I took of my place, sorry if you see anything stupid with the girls in but, they tend to be assholes.”

Levi looked through the pictures, the place looked beautiful and perfect to him. He could imagine himself going there, sitting down with a good book and a fantastic cup of tea. He stopped on a picture of you, you were wearing an apron with some flour on you and a bit on your face, you had a spoon in hand and a big smile on your face as you held a cake on a plate. “You bake?”

You smiled. “Yeah sometimes, I try.”

“It looks good.”

You laughed and leaned over to look at the picture. “Thanks, it was gone within a few minutes.”

“You know.” You looked to see Hange again. “The light for the belts has been off for ten minutes now, you can let go of her hand Levi.”

Levi jumped then let go of your hand. “Sorry.”

You smiled and took your phone back. “It’s alright, just glad that I made you feel calm enough you didn’t even notice the plane getting up.”

“I appreciate the help.”

You looked out the window. “Flying is actually nice; I mean just look out the window.”

Levi leaned over and looked out the window, he saw the ocean and the land below. “I’ve flown planes before, but I’ve never liked these buses in the sky very much. Lack of control, I hate not having control but, this is nice.”

You turned your head and gazed into his eyes. They were such a nice steel blue. “Yeah, nice.”

He eyed your lips, then he sat back and cleared his throat. The two of you talked and talked with each other about all sorts of things, you got to know each other and found out you had a lot in common. The main thing was, Levi found that he enjoyed your company and actually liked talking to you, he liked being around you. To him, you were funny, smart, witty, cute and sweet. He hoped that on this two-week holiday, he got to spend some time with you.

You sat back in your room, Ann, Kay and Lee were sharing a room and you had your own hut across from them. You got up and walked outside to the back of the hut, you had a little step down to two sunbeds. You went down then smiled at the clear waters, it was shallow for miles, a perfect little get away. You heard someone call your name, you turned and saw your neighbour was Levi. You smiled and waved to him. He waved back at you. “How’s your room?”

You nodded and smiled. “Great, how’s yours?”

He nodded. “I had to clean it a little.”

You laughed and hugged yourself. “I remember you saying you liked cleaning a lot.”

He sits on the edge of his deck, feet in the water. “I do.”

You sat down and hummed. “So, where are your friends?”

“They each have their own rooms. Erwin is next to me, Hange across and Mike next to her.” He tapped his finger on his knee. “What about your friends?”

“Across from me, they booked me in for a single room so I could relax a little and well…they wanted me to bring as many guys as possible to my place.” You shook your head and sighed. “I’m not interested in that sort of life.”

“A girl who only does commitment.”

You nodded. “Yep. What about you?”

“My friends want the same thing as yours, for me to bring lots of women back to this room and well, you know…I don’t like that sort of life, not one bit.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I would prefer commitment.”

You heard shouting and laughing coming from your room, as well as Levi’s. “My friends have arrived, and it seemed yours have as well.” You stood up and sighed. “I’ll see you around, we’re probably off drinking. Have a nice night.”

He nodded and waved. “You too.”

You went inside to see your friends; they’d brought their things over and started getting changed and ready for a night out. You put on long flowy trousers, they looked like a long skirt a little with the cool loose billowing fabric. Your top was a strap one with a cute decorations on, you looked very cool, very stylish and very pretty. You didn’t bother with heels; you’d be walking through sand to the beach party. Ann was full dirty hipster look, Kay had gone short dress almost showing her ass and boobs, but Lee was in between she had shorts and a flowing top. You had some pre-drinks with them with loud music playing, then Ann decided she wanted to fuck the night up. So, you walked with them down the long wooden decks that was like a mini town of huts and a few bars on in the ocean to the beach.

You drank a few more with your friends, you danced with them and had a great time singing and jumping around with everyone else. You danced as sexy as you could, but anyone that came onto you, you got rid of them quickly. You did at one-point notice Levi and his friends partying just as hard, you did watch Levi dancing for a bit and he looked sexy as hell. He looked over at you and had to admit, your body moved so good to the music. The two of you checked each other out when the other wasn’t aware of it. You grabbed a bottle of booze from the barman, then went to your friends but saw all three had a man.

You let out a sigh and went to the edge of the party, then to the beach so you could still watch everyone, but have some breathing space. You drank some of your drink, you watched people go back to their rooms with people. You laughed and smiled as you knew these people would have a killer hangover, as well as regret their choice the next day. It was fun watching people do that, mainly because you weren’t one for doing the whole one-night stands.

“Need company?” You looked up to see Levi. He wiggled a bottle of booze at you. “I brought a drink, but you already have one.”

You smiled. “Could always do with some more.” You patted the sand. “Sit.”

He sat down next to you and had some of his drink. “Your friends all find someone?”

You nodded and drank. “Yep, yours?”

“Yeah.”

You laughed. “I’m surprised, I didn’t think Hange, Mike and Erwin would do that sort of thing.”

Levi hummed and drank. “Well, they haven’t been with anyone in a long time, they also don’t have the time to date so, why not.” He looked at you. “How come you didn’t get with anyone?”

You shook your head. “Not my thing, I can’t do meaningless sex, it has to mean something for me. Call me old fashioned, but that’s just how I am. I like commitment.” You laughed at yourself. “Anyway, how come you’re not joining in with it all?”

He shrugged. “Same reasons as you, I don’t really enjoy one-night stands. I’ve done them before and I just, well I felt empty after. It’s just sex, but I’d prefer something a little more passionate. I’ve umm…not really been with anyone romantically, I’ve never had the chance to think about it because my life has always been at risk and I don’t want to leave anyone alone.”

You smiled at him then rubbed your back. “Well, you aren’t missing out on much, trust me.” You sighed and looked at your bottle and played with it. “People are assholes.”

“Bad ex?”

You smirked. “You could say that.” You downed a load of booze. “It’s also a mix of seeing Kay with men the next day, some become stalkers because well…they can’t give her up. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth, you know?”

He nodded. “I can imagine.”

A guy stumbled over to you and Levi, a mate with him. The guy sat next to you and slung his arm over your shoulder, he smiled at you. “Hey hot stuff this your man? If not, how about you go back with me and my mate instead of trying it on with this loser.”

You took his arm off you. “No thanks dude, I like this guy I’m with.”

“Oh, come on hot stuff.”

You shoved the man off of you. “No.”

Levi stood up as the guy went to grab you again, then he shoved him off you and growled at him. “Tch, oi asshole back off.”

The man laughed. “Yeah, no. Who the hell are you anyway?”

“I’m her fucking boyfriend, that’s who I am. Now back the fuck off.”

The man held his hands up. “Woah, sorry little man.” The two laughed.

You stood up and shoved the man back hard. “Little man!? He isn’t little, in fact he’s a bigger fucking man than you’ll ever be! So, take your lack of muscles, as well as your tiny dick and fuck off.”

They ran off making you smile, you laughed and turned to Levi. He rubbed the back of his head. “Big man huh?”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Sorry, but to me I think you are, I mean, you’re really cool.”

He nodded and looked a little shy, he then pointed to the huts. “Want to go back to mine, I have food and drink there.”

You smiled at him. “You trying to get me all alone in your room Levi?”

He gulped and blushed a little. “I umm didn’t mean it like that.”

You laughed. “I’m messing with you. I’d like to go back with you, the noise is annoying and I am a bit hungry.”

He gave you a tiny smile, then it was gone as quickly as you saw it. “Alright, well follow me then.” You walked with him across the decking towards the huts, the two of you exchanged small talk as you got into his room, you noticed how clean the place was, he’d obviously made it this way and not the maid service. He stopped by his fridge then looked at you. “Do you want booze, or tea?”

You smiled. “I could do with a cup of tea.”

“How do you take it?” You let him know, then you grabbed some snacks. “Just head to the decking, we can sit outside seeing as it’s nice out.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll guess I’ll meet you outside then.” You walked out, then down the steps and pulled your trousers up so you could dip your feet into the water as you sat on the edge. You hummed to yourself and looked up at the stars, there was almost no light pollution here. The only things on this island was this big hotel, a small airport, a small city and a vast jungle. You looked behind you to see Levi with tea and a blanket over his arm. “Let me help.”

He let you take the tea from him, then he sat down next to you and did what you did. He pulled his trousers up a bit, then dipped his feet into the water. He handed you the blanket. “Thought you’d get cold.”

You wrapped it around you and snuggled in it. “Thanks.” You grabbed your tea and hummed. “You make good tea.”

“Good.”

“You know, if you want to stop being a cop, I’d happily hire you in my tea shop.”

He sipped his tea and hummed. “Be a dream.” You looked at him, he choked on his tea when he realised what he’d said. “I meant, that I umm like tea a lot and working in a tea shop would be good, not working with you is a dream. Tch, not that I’m saying that working with you wouldn’t be it’s just…I think I should shut up now.”

“You’re really cute.” You giggled and looked behind you as you heard shouts and cheers from people going home, you looked to Levi and smiled. “People are out of their minds tonight.”

“I saw a lot of people doing this drug, but unfortunately I have no power here so I couldn’t arrest anyone.”

You shook your head. “I don’t get it. I mean Ann takes drugs and drinks whatever she wants and I just. I mean booze is alright, but I couldn’t take any drug I felt like.”

“It ruins lives, I’ve seen it for myself plenty of times.”

You downed the last of your tea and hummed. “People are a mystery. So, what do you and your friends have planned for tomorrow?”

“Nurse their hangovers, you?”

You laughed. “Same, they said tonight was about partying hard and then tomorrow is about chilling and getting better.”

“You have plans to do with your friends?”

You nodded to your hut. “Might swim under the huts and walkway to them, but I mainly like exploring. Knowing them lot they’ll be out for the count until lunch.”

“Same for mine.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Would you like to go to breakfast with me?”

You smiled. “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Great.”

You giggled and kicked your feet in the water. “So, any plans on going into the city?”

He nodded and sighed. “Yeah, day after tomorrow. We pre-booked a tour or something, Hange’s idea.”

You laughed. “No way, same. I’m not stalking you; I swear.”

He chuckled lightly making your blush hard at how sweet of a sound it was. “I believe you.” He looked at you and saw your blush, he leaned closer and put his hand on your forehead. “You feeling okay?”

You nodded. “F-Fine, just fine.”

Levi paused a moment, then realised why you were blushing hard and stammering. He pulled his hand away and blushed himself, he felt happy he had that effect on you. “So, umm…”

“ACE!” You looked over to your deck, your friends seemed to be dragging Ann along meaning, she needed nursing.

You waved. “Over here, I’ll be there in a second!” You looked to Levi and smiled. “Sorry, Ann takes the drinking and drugs too far and becomes zombie like. I have to make sure she’s okay.”

“Sure, let me walk you out.”

You walked together to his door. “You know, I had a great night with you.”

“So did I, with you that is, you know had a great time…tch, I’m an idiot.”

You giggled. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” You cupped his cheek, your thumb soothed his soft skin, he leaned happily into your touch. You leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Levi.”

“Goodnight.” He said your name making you smile. He leaned closer and kissed your forehead.

You bit your lip and smiled, you hesitated then pointed out the door. “I’m umm gonna actually leave now, sorry. Big idiot here.” You walked out and laughed to get rid of how stupid you felt, you waved to Levi then turned and hit your head with your palm. “Stupid.” You looked to Levi’s hut; his eyes locked with yours. You blushed hard when you realised, he saw and heard that. You rushed to your hut to your friends. “Alright, what’s happened?”

Kay stood up and sighed. “Ann is fucked out of her mind, I don’t know what happened, but I think she mixed shit.”

You knelt down and cupped Ann’s face, she was fighting her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. “Ann? Ann honey can you hear me?”

Ann laughed and looked at you, then smacked her hand on your face and left it there. “Aaaaaaace, I love you. You’re like, so fucking cool…I…I wanna be yooou.”

You moved her hand away and sighed. “We need to get her to throw up, then plenty of water and bed. She needs to lie on her side. Help me get her to her room, then we’ll get to work. Okay?”

Lee nodded. “I’ll help.”

“Great, put her arm over your shoulder and I’ll take the other.” You both did then stood Ann up. “Kay, I need you to open the door.”

Kay jumped then ran to your hut door and opened it. “Do you want me to take the lead?”

“Yep. Have the guys gone from your room?”

She nodded. “We sent them packing when Ann went all crazy.”

You walked across to their place, then got Ann to the toilet. You knelt her down and leaned her over it. “Ann, I need you to be sick for me.”

She shook her head. “No! I don’t wanna.”

You sighed. “Alright, girls make sure she doesn’t smack me, I’m going in.” You opened her mouth, then pushed your fingers into her mouth. “Stop, fighting Ann.” You heard her wretch, then pulled your hands out allowing her to throw up a tone. You held her hair back, then looked to Lee. “Can you get me some water for her please? Kay, I need some flavourless food, like bread or rice crackers.”

Kay nodded. “Got it!”

You rubbed Ann’s back. “That’s it, let it all out you drunken idiot.”

Ann sobbed and sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

She rubbed her eyes. “No it’s not, because you were getting close with that handsome dude and I fucked it all up.”

You smiled at her, you loved how badly slurred her words were. “Well, I have a breakfast date with him tomorrow morning.”

She gasped. “Oh my god, I’m so happy.”

You laughed. “So am I, now can you be sick more?”

She nodded. “I can do it.” She put her fingers down her throat, then puked some more.

You didn’t get much sleep, mainly because you nursed Ann, then you went to your room and passed out for a bit. You pulled on your one-piece swim costume; it was like a bikini but the top joined with the bottom on your front. You pulled on a dress, then put on some cute sandals, because you might as well make the most of waking up early before your date. Most of the time, you woke up in bed, then lay there for ages before getting up and rushing out the door. You were also the type of person, to come out a shower, then lie on your bed wrapped in your towels for ages.

You smiled when you heard a knock at the door, Levi was early too. You walked over and opened up, he blushed at the sight of you. “Sorry, I thought I was early but I guess I wasn’t.”

You shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep well, mainly because of the idiots across from me.”

Levi nodded. “I can imagine, so are you ready for breakfast? We’ll be with the early birds.”

You walked out and locked your hut door. “That’s alright, I don’t mind at all.”

“So, is this a umm…is this a date? I mean I’d like this to be.” He waited for you then walked with you to the restaurant on the beach for the people in the huts.

You smiled at him. “I’d love this to be.”

“Then, it’s a date.”

You bit your lip and played with your dress. “Great.”

He pulled out the chair for you and allowed you to sit down. He sat opposite you. “So, how did it go last night.”

You sighed. “It went well enough. I got her to throw it all up, then she drank water and ate some plain rice crackers. We kept her on her side and she slept, she should be okay today, a little worn out though.”

“I can imagine.” He looked up to the waiter. “Could I have a tea. Umm, do you want tea?”

You smiled and nodded. “Always, oh could I also get a glass of orange juice?”

He bowed. “Right away, please help yourself to the food we have.”

“Thank you.” You stood up and sighed. “You coming with?”

Levi stood up and walked with you to where the food was, there was a selection of different things. The nice thing was, even though it was a buffet, the food was higher standard than normal. You got what you wanted, then walked back with Levi. You both sat and began talking about all sorts, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You laughed at Levi’s dry and rude jokes; he was just fun to be around. You leaned your cheek on your hand, then just gazed at him when he talked.

He got up then walked with you back to the hut as you talked, when you got to yours, he stopped and the two of you turned to face each other. Levi seemed to fidget a little. “So umm, I know you are busy tomorrow, but I’m wondering if you are doing anything the day after?”

You hummed. “Nothing planned yet, why?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I was going to hire a car and drive around the island. Would you like to join me?”

“This another date?”

He blushed a little. “Tch, maybe…alright, yes, it is brat.”

You stepped closer to him and bit your lip as you looked up at him. “Well, Levi.” You lightly held his shirt, pulled his closer and kissed him sweetly. “I’d like to join you.” You stepped away before he could reply, or his head could piece together that you’d just kissed him. You went straight to the girls’ room, then smiled as they lay in their beds. You inhaled and got ready to shout. “GOOOOOD MORNING LADIES!” Ann fell out of bed, Kay screamed and Lee sat up. You laughed. “How are we this fine morning?”

Lee laughed. “Morning Ace.”

“Morning killer, you feeling up for some swimming and drinks?”

“Yeah!”

You skipped over to Ann and slapped her on the ass, she squealed in reply. “Morning you alcoholic.”

Ann lifted her head up. “I hate you.”

You helped her to sit on the bed. “I know.”

“Thank you for last night.”

You kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome, now just hold back on the drugs for a while please.”

She nodded. “Sure.”

Kay ruffled her hair as she walked past butt naked, she pulled on her bikini and stretched. “Hurry up bitches, we gotta get our tan on. I want to look better than Ann.”

“Suck my cock.”

Lee changed into a nice one-piece suit. “I don’t think anyone can tan like Ann does.”

Ann got up and threw her dress off and walked very confidently naked to get her things. “Dude, the secret is passing out in random places outside.”

You shook your head and went to the phone in the room. “You is a sinner child, ya’ll need Jesus!”

She raised her hands up. “Oh Lawd save me now!”

You all laughed, it was a running joke between you all that, if there was a hell Ann would have a fucking party there. You picked up the phone, then ordered drinks and food to be brought to the room. You cleaned up their room, then helped the girls with their sun screen. You pointed at Kay. “Remember to put plenty on.”

“But.”

You threw a bottle of sun screen at her. “I mean it Kay. You always get burnt.”

“I’ll be fine!”

“Do you like men?”

She frowned. “Yes?”

“Do you like fucking men?”

She laughed. “Uhh duh.”

“Well you can’t if you’re burnt as fuck, can you?”

She opened and closed her mouth. Ann snorted a laugh and pointed at Kay. “She has a point.”

Kay sat with her back to Ann. “I need to fuck, so lather me up bitch.”

Ann put loads on her hands, then slapped Kay’s back. “You got it!”

“Ow! Be fucking careful.”

You looked to the door as someone knocked, you walked over and shouted to the girls. “Little less with the fucks ladies, wait until you go out partying to do that.” You opened the door and smiled at the waiter, he heard what you’d said. “Hello, I apologise for anything you heard.”

He looked you up and down. “Don’t be. I have your drinks here.”

You stepped to the side and allowed his to push the trolley in with the drinks. “Thank you.”

He put all the drinks on the side, you helped him put a few there as well and the snacks. “Alright, if you need anything else, and I mean anything, do not hesitate to call for me.”

You smirked. “Sure kid, thanks for the booze. Byeeee.” You slammed the door shut then turned to the girls. “Well! We’ve made a friend.”

Kay pouted. “He was cute.”

Lee sighed. “I thought he was a bit of a slime; he probably does this often.”

You nodded and grabbed a cocktail. “You’re right killer. Right, grab a drink ladies and let’s get outside to the deck and enjoy the sun.”

Lee and Kay went first, but Ann stayed. “So, how was the breakfast date?”

You blushed. “It went well, really well.”

“Good.”

“He asked me on another date.”

She gasped and clapped her hands. “Good! When?”

“Day after tomorrow, he’s renting a car and asked if I wanted to go for a drive around the island.”

She did a little dance and punched the air. “Yes!”

“Oh, him and his friends are on our trip tomorrow, but I want it to be just us.”

She giggled. “Come on, we’ll let you hang with him. Maybe, we can be a big group.”

“Maybe.” You blushed and patted your cheeks. “Ann, I may have kissed him before coming here.”

She ran and jumped at you, she hugged you tightly. “I fucking love you woman. Yes!” She held your hand and pulled you along. “So, proud of you.” She stopped and gasped. “He’s out on the deck next door. That lady is in that one.” She pulled your dress off you, then checked you over and adjusted your outfit. “Okay, now you look super-hot. Let’s invite them over, maybe the guy will reply to the kiss.”

You sighed. “Maybe, okay well as long as the others want them over.”

Ann squealed then ran down the steps to Kay and Lee, she told them the plan and they agreed. You started playing some music, then you passed out some drinks. You noticed that Hange, Erwin, Mike and Levi were looking over at you girls. Ann jumped up and down in excitement, she waved to Mike who was watching her. “Hey! Yeah you handsome! Come join us!”

You blushed as you saw Levi was eyeing you, his friends were talking then asked Levi, he nodded then they all got into the waist deep water and came over. Kay smiled and took her sunglasses off as she eyed Erwin. “Hot damn…hey Ace, introduce us all.”

You gulped and felt all eyes on you. “Well, this is Mike, Erwin, Hange and Levi.” You pointed to each one as you went through the line, then you turned to the girls. “My friends are Kay, Ann and Lee.” You pointed inside. “I’m going to get the drinks and food, so be back and please behave yourselves girls.”

Kay sat up and smiled at Mike and Erwin. “Can’t promise anything Ace.”

You sighed and went inside the hut, you downed a drink and let out a shaky breath, you were nervous as hell. You jumped when you heard your name, you turned to see Levi stood behind you in tight swim shorts. You gulped as you saw his muscle on show, as well as his scars from war. The man was a walking dream, so you couldn’t piece together why he was into you. While you were checking him out, he was doing the same to you. He thought you were just a vision in your swimsuit, and the fact it was a dark green, a colour he liked made it so much better. Your body was just so perfect, it had all the right curves. He could just imagine running his hands along it.

He cleared his throat. “Do you need help?”

You laughed nervously. “I umm, sure.”

He stood next to you, then began prepping the food with you. “So…”

You stopped and looked at the table. “About earlier, I’m sorry if I was a little pushy. I mean, I don’t usually kiss people out of the blue. It’s just, I’m having such wonderful moments with you and dates, I was also excited to go on another and well, I acted.” Levi said your name, you looked up at him. “Yes?”

He cupped your face, his eyes studied your beautiful eyes, then he looked to your soft plump lips. You inhaled when you felt his warm soft lips against yours, he was so gently and delicate in his touch. Then he got a tiny bit forceful, he was showing you he was sure about this, that he liked you. He wanted you to get the message, plus he just liked kissing you. He pulled away. “The only problem I have with you kissing me, is you didn’t give me time to return it brat.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking about it since you left me alone outside your hut.”

You blushed. “S-sorry.”

He sighed. “Tch, there’s just one thing.”

“U-Umm, y-yes?”

He leaned closer, his hot breath on your lips. “You’ll have to return my kiss, then I’ll have to return that.”

“Is that a problem?”

He shook his head slowly. “No, more like a pleasure.” He let you go. “Drinks and food, I can imagine everyone wants them.”

You nodded and grabbed a few things. “S-sure.”

Levi stopped. “Tch, that was really fucking embarrassing. Did I really say all that? Fuck.”

You laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m a bit shy and fumble a lot when it comes to flirting. I mean I did say coolsome to you.”

He sighed. “You did…thanks.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were really sexy and cool.”

He nodded and smiled a little. “Good, good. I’m…not good at these sorts of things, I’m learning I suppose.”

“Well I’m learning too, you know, to allow someone good to actually like me instead of a jackass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi watched you floating around on your back, he zoned out his friend and yours talking. He sighed, then swam over to you, he was thinking about how to approach you now that you two had kissed and flirted more. What Levi didn’t know is you were thinking the same things, you were a little flustered now you and Levi were sort of flirting loads and kissing, but you didn’t know if you were technically together. Levi swam closer as you thought, then said your name. You opened your eyes and looked at him, then you gave him a little smile. He blushed a bit. “You…okay?”

You hummed. “Yeah, I’m good, this is really relaxing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “I’d love to be part of the girls, but sometimes they’re too loud for my liking.”

Levi leaned down and kissed you, he just had this need and want to. He pulled away and blushed a little. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking and.”

You stood up as he spoke, cupped his face and kissed him. “You can kiss me any time you want.”

He leaned closer, then held your hand and pulled you along to under the huts so no one could see. He cupped your face, then guided you and pressed you against the post and kissed you. You smiled, then wrapped your arms around his neck, then kissed back. You looked up when you heard running about, then people saying yours and Levi’s name. Levi sighed. “Looks like they’re looking for us.”

You pouted. “Yeah.”

“So, how about a walk together? Maybe we can go on a boat.”

You blushed. “What about our friends?”

“They can deal without us for a day, right?”

You giggled. “I guess so.” You both moved to the deck, then climbed up the stairs to the sun deck. “Hey guys, what do you need?”

Ann hugged you. “Just wanted to know if you wanted a cocktail?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay for now, but I was going to go for a walk.”

“Boooring. Go have fun with loverboy.”

You laughed. “Sure.”

Levi walked over. “My friends are staying; they have bad hangovers. So, it’s just me and you.”

You smiled and grabbed your dress. “You wanting to go somewhere to swim?”

“I thought a nice walk would be good.”

You walked with him to outside your hut. “Sure, well I’ll get changed and I’ll meet you out here, okay?”

He nodded. “Sure, I’ll see you in ten.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You blushed a little as you stood there with him, then you both hurried off. You dried your hair, did some makeup and dressed up in nice shorts and a cute top to match. You finished it all off with a nice hat, as well as pretty sandals. You grabbed a bag with your things in, then hurried outside to wait for Levi. As you got out, he was stood waiting with his hands in his pockets. “Oh, sorry did I make you wait?”

He blushed at how cute you looked. “N-No, I was just early. You look lovely.”

You blushed and smiled as you eyed him up, he had a nice thin short sleeve white shirt on with lose trousers to match. “Thanks, you look great too.” You reached out and held his dog tags, then saw his information on there. “You always wear these? It’s amazing if you do.”

“I always wear them yeah.”

You kissed his tags. “Very sweet of you.”

“Thanks.” He ruffled the back of his hair. “You ready?”

“Yes.” You walked with him along the deck, then saw people partying already. You sighed and looked to Levi. “Why do people spend lots of money to go on holiday, then drink themselves half to death and take drugs the whole time?”

“I don’t get it either.” He looked down at your hand and thought about holding it, but then he stopped himself. “I umm, I heard there’s a nice walk near here that leads up the cliff a bit to a nice little garden. I thought it’d be nice for us, but we don’t have to if it’s too far to walk.”

You giggled and held his hand. “I’ll be happy to walk, but I won’t be as fast as you, that’s for sure. However, I’m not unfit. I workout at home, go to the gym and I walk a lot of places.”

He blushed. “Great. I umm didn’t mean for it to sound like I don’t think you are, because you look fit and healthy, not that I’m saying I eye you up or anything. I’m not a perv to eye you up, but you are really beautiful, but I like you more for looks, your looks aren’t everything but.”

You stopped in front of him. “Levi, breathe.”

He sighed. “Tch, sorry. I was acting like I couldn’t shit for weeks.”

You giggled. “It was very cute, and don’t worry I didn’t think you were being offensive or anything. Thank you for thinking I’m good looking, and I don’t mind if you are checking me out, because I’ve eyed you up.” You pulled him along. “I know you like me more for my looks, because if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be going on dates and talking loads, we’d be in bed all the time.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Tch, sorry I’ve never been with anyone before, relationship wise, I have been with people.”

You smiled up at him. “I wouldn’t mind if you hadn’t been with anyone at all. I like you for you, I just can’t believe it took me to go on holiday to find a decent nice guy. So, where do you live?” He told you the city you lived in. “You’re shitting me? I live there!”

He hummed. “Sounds like we’ve just missed each other.”

“Like two ships passing in the night.”

“That’s…I like that.”

You hummed a laugh. “Blame that on my tea shop with books, I read a lot of stupid things.”

“Not stupid.” He climbed up the steps with you. “Oh, if you need to rest, let me know.”

You grinned. “Thanks, if you need a drink let me know. I have drinks and snacks in my bag.”

He frowned as he looked at your beach bag. “Do all women have a bottomless pit bag?”

You laughed. “You can never be too careful Levi, always be prepared. I have a small first aid kit in here too.”

“It’s impressive.” He pointed to your bag. “Want me to carry it?”

You hummed and smiled. “I can manage alright, but I don’t think it’ll go with your outfit.”

“I don’t mind. Let me carry it.”

You stopped, then handed it to him. “Alright, if you insist.”

He took it and frowned. “Tch, oi brat? You have bricks in here?”

You laughed. “Maybe, you never know when you might need one.”

“I suppose.” He took your hand again, then continued to walk with you. “You don’t really have one, do you?”

“No, of course not. Maybe I should though.” You came to a stop and looked at the view, the ocean stretched out in front of you, to your right a left was part of the island curling around a little. “Pretty.”

Levi just stared at you instead of the view. “It’s beautiful.”

You looked back at him and smiled. “Sorry, we should keep going to the top.” You hummed as you walked with Levi, you were just so happy with him.

Levi tugged you along to the garden, the place smelt divine and had so many bright and beautiful colours. “Better than described.”

You let go of his hand, then wandered around the pathway past the different perfect flowers to find a little alter for prayer. You lit a little thin candle, then placed it in a holder for Levi’s mother. “For Kuchel.” He’d told you everything about himself, and you’d told him about your family.

Levi blushed as he heard you. “Thank you.”

You turned to him. “Ah, sorry I umm hope it wasn’t too much for me to do that?”

He shook his head, then lit one. “My mother would have found it adorable.” He placed the candle in its holder. “This is for my mother and for you.”

You blushed hard. “Th-thanks.”

He stepped closer to you, then slid his hands across your hips. “May I kiss you?”

You nodded. “Please.” He leaned closer, eyed you a moment, then captured your lips in an innocent and sweet kiss. You smiled after, then just gazed into this tired steel blue eyes. “Do you umm want some snacks and a rest?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He put his arm around you, then guided you to a bench with a nice view of the ocean, huts and island with the flowers around you both. “Do you want me to investigate the bag, or are you?”

You took it from him as you hummed a laugh. “I got this.” You pulled a bottle of water out, then handed it to Levi, then you got some fruit, tortilla chips and dip in a little jar. “Here you go.” He stared at you. “What?”

“I’m just impressed you had all that in there.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but it’s good food.”

He hummed and opened the jar of salsa, then the chips. “Sure.”

“Well, if you don’t want them.”

“Tch, I never said that.”

You poked his cheek. “Then stop being grumpy.” You opened the bottle of water, then downed some. “Mmm, I’m teasing of course.”

Levi kissed you, then pulled away. “Tch, sorry, but you looked so…I just had to brat.”

You smiled. “Well, I have no complaints here.”

“Tch, good you brat.”

You bumped against him, then started eating. “I wonder if the others are alright. I do worry.”

“They’re adults, they’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about my friends; I’m worried for your friends being left with mine. Kay loves sex, so she’ll try to get with any of them.”

He frowned. “Including Hange?”

You nodded. “She likes anyone really, she’s a very confident and passionate person.”

“Interesting. What about Ann?”

You sighed. “Loves her alcohol and drugs I’m afraid, we’ve tried to stop her, but it’s difficult.”

“And Lee?”

You drank more water. “She umm, she’s like a follower. She is rather quiet and needs to stand up for herself more, otherwise Kay or Ann will rope her into anything.”

“You’re a good friend.”

You looked to Levi. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

You shrugged and sighed. “I know I try, but I don’t think I am, but I guess all you can do is try with most.”

“Exactly.”

You shuffled a little closer to Levi, took your hat off, then rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. “Friends aside, this is really nice.”

He put his arm around you. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

You stood with your friends at the hotel, they were buzzing about the trip to the city, but you mainly wanted to see the museums there. Which meant, you were all going to split up because Kay wanted the clothing shops, Ann the booze and Lee wanted local made things. You didn’t mind splitting up, it was normal, but your plan was to go to a nice café after you’d all shopped. You heard the girls get more excited, which meant a good-looking group of guys were coming over. When you looked, you found yourself blushing, because they were fussing over Levi, Erwin, Hange and Mike.

Erwin smiled and came to a stop. “Hello again, you all look lovely.”

Kay giggled and winked. “You too stud.”

Hange smiled at you. “What are your plans?”

You hummed and got out a leaflet. “I want to check out museums actually.”

She gasped. “Me too! How about we go together?”

You nodded. “Great, I’d love that.”

Mike walked over to Lee. “What are your plans?”

Lee blushed. “I umm…I umm going to check out all the local shops and local things on sale.”

“I’ll go with, that’s what I want to do.”

“C-Cool.”

Levi pulled at your dress a little. “Tch, what about me?”

You smiled at him. “Well, do you like museums?”

“Maybe.”

“You can join me and Hange if you like.”

He glared at Hange as she bounced and wiggled her brows at Levi. “Tch, fine.”

Hange pulled you along as the coach pulled up. “We’re sitting together, just so we can chat about the museums.”

You smiled and walked with her. “Sure. Do you want the window seat?”

“How about I’ll get it there and you on the way back.”

“Perfect.”

Hange ran onto the coach and pulled you along, then she sat near the back. You saw Erwin walk closer, then he sat opposite by the window and Levi sat next to him. So, you and Levi were technically sat together. Hange spent the whole trip talking with you about the different museums, what order you wanted to see them in. Erwin and Levi were chatting next to you, but you could tell Levi wished he was chatting to you. Hange leaned over you. “Hey Erwin? You coming to look at the museums?”

Erwin nodded. “I’d love to. I actually wanted to go with you guys, Levi’s coming too so it’ll be the four of us.”

“Great! Right Ace?”

You smiled and nodded. “Be nice.”

Levi looked over at you. “Is Mike going to be okay with Lee?”

“She’s harmless, Ann and Kay aren’t though.”

Hange laughed. “Yeah, they were all over Erwin and Mike when you went on your walk.”

You sighed. “I’m sorry Erwin.”

He smiled. “It’s alright, was harmless fun.”

The coach stopped, but you and Levi stood up at the same time bumping into each other, you blushed hard. “Sorry.”

He held your hips, turned you and pushed you ahead by your hips. “It’s okay. I liked it.”

You blushed more. “Coolsome…I said it again.” You climbed down the steps and sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re not, you’re just cute.”

Hange jumped ahead. “Let’s goooo!”

Erwin walked ahead with Hange up the steps to the museum, you hummed, then looked to the side at the sound of shouting and screaming. You watched as a man, that didn’t look right attacking a person. The police ran over and tackled him, one of them got bitten, then they struggled and managed to control the man. Levi put his arm around you. “Don’t worry too much, probably a drunken person. The cops will handle it.”

You smiled at Levi. “Sure.”

Levi took your hand, then pulled you along. Him and Erwin paid for the tickets, then you all went around together to learn the history of the island. You loved the fact they had native herbs and teas, all perfect for energy and health. Levi hummed. “Interesting tea.”

You gasped. “Mind if we go somewhere to try it? I’d like to see if it’s good enough to put in my tea shop.”

Hange clapped her hands. “I want to try it too. I’ll ask if there’s a place we can go to and all try it.”

Erwin hummed. “Seems it has interesting healing properties, then again, it might not be true.”

You smiled. “You’re right, but I think some teas do have the affects they claim to have.”

“You’re right, they do. Well all we can do is try this tea and see if it changes us.”

Hange ran back over. “Science experiments!”

Levi sighed. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? You get a café location?”

“I did! Follow meeee.”

Levi pulled you along, then looked around, then leaned down and kissed you. You blushed and smiled. He blushed a little and cleared his throat. “Tch, sorry.”

You giggled. “Cute.”

“Tch, I’m not brat.”

“You are.” You noticed the cute small café. “Oh, how lovely.”

Erwin found seats outside with flowers around. “Here’s perfect, right?”

You sat down. “It’s so pretty here.”

Levi hummed. “It is.”

A waiter walked over. “What can I get you cute couples?”

Hange hugged Erwin, they weren’t together, but if it meant she could get free stuff she’d pretend. “Four of your natural local tea please.”

“Ah, you went to the museum, wonderful. I’ll get that for you. Local desserts too?”

Levi nodded. “Yes please.”

“Coming right up.”

You looked down the street and saw the police dealing with another person, they were biting and growling. “That’s two now.”

Everyone looked over. Hange hummed. “Interesting behaviour, never seen anything like that before. Possible bad drug reaction?”

Erwin hummed. “Possibly.”

Levi put his arm around you. “It’s not something for us to worry about, unless there’s a large amount of people like that.”

Hange smiled. “He’s right.”

You all thanked the waiter, then you all tried the tea. You hummed and smiled. “So good, I really would love this in my shop.”

Levi sighed. “I feel refreshed, relaxed and energised. This is great.”

Erwin nodded. “I change my mind on what I said, this is great.”

Hange sniffed her tea. “It’s fascinating this came from plants as well as a root, and yet it’s so light and not overpowering.”

You smiled. “I think I’ll buy some for my room.”

Levi took your hand. “I’ll have some too, we can go to the shop after this.”

Hange sighed. “You two are so cute, where do you live Ace?”

You looked to Levi, then Hange. “Same city as you guys, just the other side of it.”

“Aaah, well that’s great for when we go back, you two can keep dating.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “Intend to.”

You nodded. “Same.”

Erwin smiled. “Perfect, well let’s eat up and get our shopping done, okay?”

You all nodded and began eating the sweet treats, then finishing off the unique tea. You all went for a walk after, you bought what you needed and wandered by the beach. You heard a commotion then noticed Ann was partying rather loud in a bar. You sighed and gave Levi your bought things. “Could you keep a hold of these for me?”

He nodded. “Sure, everything okay?”

You shook your head, then ran over and moved through the crowd to Ann. “Ann, what are you doing?”

She squealed. “AAAACE!” She flopped onto you. “How you doing biiitch? Oh my god, I’ve had like, the best…the best…the best time ever!”

“Ann, you need to stop shouting, stop drinking and come with me.”

She shoved you off her. “Pfft, fuck no!”

You looked at the bar workers. “So sorry about this.” You hurried after Ann. “Ann, stop acting like a child and come with me.”

“I’m not a kid!” She stopped. “Would a kid do this!?” She yanked her top up.

You grabbed her hands, then pulled her top down. “Stop it, if you keep going you could get taken advantage of or hurt.”

“Fuck off!” She back handed you making you stumble back. “Oh…shit Ace.”

You clicked your jaw. “RIGHT! I’ve had ENOUGH.” You grabbed her wrist, twisted it and put it behind her back making her crime out in pain. “You wanna act like a spoilt drunken asshole? Then I’m going to treat you like one.”

She stumbled out the bar as you pushed her, she whimpered and cried. “I’m sooooorry.” She sniffed. “Ace, I’m really sorry.”

You walked right up to Erwin and Levi. “I want to ask a favour of you two as police officers, not as our friends.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.”

“Have a fucking word with this drunken idiot for me, because if you don’t, I’ll drag her to the god damn police station myself.”

Levi grabbed Ann’s upper arm. “We’ve got this, right Erwin?”

He nodded. “Right, even Hange.”

You sighed. “Thanks, I’m going to go find Kay, I’ll be back in a second.” You hurried away and looked in shops, then you spotted Kay being felt up by a guy. “Kay?”

She looked to you and smiled. “Ace!” She ran over and hugged you. “Glad I saw you; this guy won’t piss off.”

“Ann went nuts.”

She sighed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Back handed me too.”

“That fucking idiot.”

You hummed. “Yep, come on let’s head back. I can imagine Lee and Mike have already made it back.”

The guy frowned and walked over. “Hey baby, where you going?”

You guided Kay away, then turned and snapped at the guy. “Fuck off or a break your legs!”

He held his hands up. “Gone, I’m totally gone!”

You guided Kay back to see Lee and Mike were there, all concerned for Ann. You stopped and pointed to the coach. “Coach is here, let’s get on.”

Hange and Levi shared a look, then chatted quietly. You got on the coach, walked to near the back and sat by the window. You felt someone sit down, then looked to your side to see it was Levi. He placed his hand on your lap. “Sorry about your friend.”

You shrugged. “Kind of expected of her to be an asshole like that.”

He leaned over and kissed your sore cheek. “She hit you too.”

You turned your head to look at Levi. “I’m sorry she ruined the day.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “She didn’t ruin it; I still had a great day with you today.”

You blushed and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You hugged his side. “Do you want to have dinner together tonight?”

He hugged you back. “Love to.”

You smiled up at him. “Great.”

You put on your nicest tight dress, you checked your makeup and hair in the mirror as well as your outfit, you were sure Levi was going to love it. You slipped your shoes on, then grabbed a nice little bag and walked out. You walked to Levi’s hut and saw him walking out just as you got to him. You blushed at how nice he looked in his smart white shirt and tight black trousers. You smiled at him. “You look lovely.”

He slid his hand across your waist and kissed you. “You look perfect.” He frowned as you giggled. “What’s wrong?”

You got a tissue out, then rubbed his lips clean. “You had lipstick on your lips. Sorry.”

He hummed. “I like having it on my lips, means you’ve kissed me and I can show off to others.”

You laughed. “You flirt.” You put your tissue in your bag, then you held his hand. “Ready?”

He nodded. “Very, I’m rather hungry.”

You sighed. “Me too.”

He looked down at you and thought you looked so pretty in the setting sun light. “Your cheek okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, was just sore. She doesn’t hit too hard, but I do.

“Remind me not to piss you off then.”

You giggled. “I’d never hit you. You’re safe.”

“Good.” He stopped at the entrance to the on the beach restaurant for the huts. “Two please.”

The waiter smiled. “Date?”

Levi blushed and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Follow me.” He led the way and sat you on the decking over the water and with a view of the sun still setting. He pulled your seat out. “Madam.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like some champagne? It is included with all inclusive.”

You nodded. “I’d love some, would you Levi?”

Levi sat and nodded. “Love some.”

He bowed. “Wonderful.” He handed you both menus. “Please have a look at what we have, I’ll be back with your drinks in a moment.”

“Thank you.” He opened the menu and looked. “Lot of good stuff in here.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “It’s so fancy, I’m not used to this at all.”

“Well, this island is known for it’s fish, so I’d recommend that.”

You smiled and blushed. “Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime.”

You smiled at the waiter. “Thank you, so umm could I have a fish dish. I’d like to try something local.”

He noted it down. “Of course, and for you sir?”

Levi handed his menu over. “Same.”

“Perfect, I’ll be back with your orders.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s thigh, then slid it up a bit. You leaned across, then kissed his cheek. “This is lovely Levi, it really is.”

He leaned his arm on the back of your chair, then played with your hair. “I hope I can take you on some decent dates back in the city.”

You smiled. “I know you will.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you for having confidence in me.”

You smiled at him making him blush. “Levi, I’ve spent only a few days with you here and I know I really like you, so it doesn’t matter where we go together, I’ll be happy.”

He smiled, then he sighed. “Wait, are you sure it’s not just the holiday that’s made you like me?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m very sure because I had a crush on you when I met you at the airport, when we weren’t even here and on the plane.”

He blushed. “You liked me for a while then…tch…I did too. I can imagine you could tell, after all I was staring at you in the airport.”

You giggled. “Was that your attempt at flirting?”

“Yes.”

“Very cute.” You pulled from Levi making him whine a little, you smiled at Levi, then the waiter. “Thank you.”

The waiter bowed. “Please enjoy.”

You began eating and hummed. “So good, you were right Levi and I’m glad you recommended the fish.”

He ate a bit. “It’s perfect.”

You finished your dish, then held Levi’s hand on the table and looked at the stars shinning. “It’s so nice out.”

“So beautiful.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “I meant the view, not me.”

“Well I meant you.”

You giggled. “Thank you, so do you want dessert?”

Levi blushed, then gulped. “I umm…I’d like to, but isn’t it early for us? I don’t want to scare you off.”

You stared at Levi, then laughed. “I didn’t mean that, I meant dessert as in chocolate or ice cream or whatever they have.”

“Oh…oh…umm…tch, sorry.”

You leaned closer and kissed him, you hummed, nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “It’s okay, but it would be very enjoyable to have the dessert you were thinking of.”

He cupped your face, then kissed you passionately back. You moaned and held his shirt as his tongue explored your mouth, you felt like you were melting under his touch. He pulled away, then lightly kissed your lips. “Dessert sounds good…the food kind I mean.”

You smiled and giggled. “Great.” You turned to the waiter. “Could we have some of your really nice local tea, as well as chocolate desserts only one dessert. I heard the local chocolate is good.”

He smiled. “It is, I’ll be right back with your orders.”

You gulped then licked your lips. “So umm, could I maybe come over tonight? For some tea, if that’s okay?”

“We’ve already had tea.”

You blushed. “I meant a cup of tea.”

He gasped. “Ooh, yes sure.”

You nibbled your lip. “We don’t have to, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He shook his head. “No, I messed up. Tch, I want you to come over.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “I was going to ask you, but you beat me to it.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” You looked to your dessert, got a spoonful and offered it to Levi. “Open up handsome.”

He opened his mouth and hummed. “It’s really good.”

You ate some. “Damn, it’s amazing. Might have to buy some chocolate and take it home with me.”

“Same.” He sipped his tea and sighed. “I can not get over this tea.”

You sipped yours. “It’s energising.”

“So, if you’re coming over tonight, would you like to stay over?” He blushed. “Tch, I won’t do anything, promise. It’ll be easy as well for us too, because we’re going for a drive tomorrow.”

You got up. “I’ll pop around mine to get a bag of things, then I’ll come right over.”

Levi stood up and held your hand, he walked with you to your hut. “I’ll come in with you.”

You blushed. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Sure.” You walked into your hut, then grabbed a bag and began to put clothes in for tomorrow, your best bikini in, flipflops and sandals. You found some nice night clothes, because you were going to sleep over Levi’s and you wanted to look a little nice. You walked over to Levi as he was looking at some of your books. “Anything interest you?”

He showed you a zombie book. “Zombie survival guide.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but I also have other nice books.”

He picked up one. “The Shinning, Psycho, The Exorcist and Nordic Gods. Interesting collection.”

You smiled. “They’re all good books.”

“Could I borrow Psycho? I hear it’s a classic.”

You nodded. “It’s all yours.”

He picked it up and walked with you out your hut. “Thank you, I’ll read it before bed at night and on the beach.” He took your hand, then walked with you to his hut. “I’ll get the tea ready, make yourself at home.”

You walked to his bedroom, then stared at the bed. “Where could I put my things?”

Levi walked in. “Anywhere.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, why?”

You shrugged. “Well, you’re really tidy and clean and my things will make the place messy. So, I wanna make sure I don’t make a mess or upset you.”

He took your bag and kissed you. “It’s fine, really because it’s you.” He put your bag on his bed. “Tea’s ready.”

You stared at your bag. “Are you sure it’s okay there?”

He walked up to you and slipped your hands over your hips, he leaned closer and kissed you as you walked backwards and him forwards. “There’s no need to worry, I don’t mind at all and it’s not messy.” He kissed you again. “Now come on, let’s have our tea on the deck.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.”

“Good.” He turned you around, then kissed your neck. “Go sit, I’ll be outside in a second.”

You walked outside into the nice warm air with a light breeze, it was perfectly relaxing. You sat down on the sunbed, then sighed as you relaxed. You slipped your nice little heels off, then massaged your feet one after another. You moaned a little as you worked out a knot. “Much better.”

“You okay?”

You looked up at Levi. “Yeah, just massaging my feet a little. Heels look nice, but they’re hell on the feet.”

He sat next to you. “You didn’t need to wear them.”

You smiled. “I did, because I wanted to look good for you.”

He offered you your tea. “Well, I liked you before you wore all the fancy heels and tight dresses. I like the girl in comfy clothes sat on the plane, or the girl who wears adorable sandals with baggy trousers and a sweet top.” He kissed your temple. “I like you being you.”

Your hands hugged your cup as you blushed. “Thank you. You know, I like you for everything you are as well. You look good in anything you wear, you’re just very handsome.”

“Tch, I’m not handsome. I think out of my friends I’m the least good-looking.”

“I disagree, I think you’re the best looking.” You kissed him and hummed. “You’ve always got me blushing and feeling giddy.”

“I’m glad.”

You sipped your tea and hummed. “So, how’s the police station doing with four of its top detectives?”

Levi shrugged. “They’ll manage, I’m sure of it. If not, we haven’t trained them well.”

You giggled. “I’m sure you’ve trained them perfectly.”

“Tch, hope so. Otherwise we’re going back to a city on fire.”

You laughed and downed your tea. “Be interesting, but I hope we don’t.”

“You know…I can’t wait to get back and visit your shop. Tch, can’t believe I never knew about a tea shop in my city.”

You smiled and turned to face Levi. “Well, you seem the kind of guy whose very work focused, which is admirable really. When you’re not working, you’re focused on cleaning.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Well, now you know and you are welcome any time in my shop. I’ll even give you boyfriend discount.”

He looked at you. “What’s that?”

“Five kisses for a cup of tea and ten for a slice of cake.”

He put his cup down and leaned closer. “Well then, I demand five kisses brat for the tea I made you, but remember to tip your waiter.”

You giggled and cupped his face, you kissed him five times. “Now for your tip.” He kissed him, nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Levi let out a happy long sigh through his nose. He frowned when you pushed him backwards to lie on the sun bed, but he wasn’t going to fight. He happily lay back and enjoyed the feeling of your body on his. You pulled away, then lightly kissed him. “I think that’s enough of a tip, right?”

“It’s more than enough.”

You giggled. “Perfect.” You felt Levi’s fingers were tangled in your hair, his other hand on your lower back with his fingers lightly touching your bum. “You know, silly flirting aside, I really had a great day today with you. Ann got silly making me moody, but you turned it all around and made me feel much better.”

“Good, I’m glad I could.” He hugged you and sighed. “I did worry about you a lot. Is this normal, the whole her acting up?”

You hummed. “Umm…sometimes, I mean she hasn’t been that aggressive in a long time. She just, she thinks the only way to have fun is to drink or do drugs. I worry about her, a lot. We all do. We’ve been thinking of maybe putting onto a course or something, to get her to slow down or stop. It’s not healthy and I don’t want to end up going down to the station to see her in the cells, or to head down to the morgue to ID her body.”

“You told her this?”

“Yep, she gets upset and says sorry, that’ll she’ll change and then goes back to being a drunk and drug user about a month later.”

“Tch, fuck.”

You hummed. “Maybe she needs a scare, like time in a cell.”

“I can arrange that.”

You giggled. “Thanks Levi. Now I hate to cut this moment short, but I’m rather tired.”

He helped you up, then pulled you along to his room. “You need a shower?”

You yawned and rubbed your eyes. “I’ll have one in the morning to wake me up, but for now I need bed.”

He kissed your cheek. “You look so cute like that.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

“I’m going for a shower, just rest, alright?” You nodded and watched him go into the bathroom, then you changed into your nice pjs of a top and shorts. You stared down at your chest; you really didn’t like them out of a bra. You let out a long sigh, then jumped at Levi’s voice saying your name. “Everything okay?”

You blushed as he stood there with damp hair and just pj bottoms on. “F-fine, it’s just a personal body image thing.”

He gazed at you and thought you were stunning, there was nothing wrong with you at all, you were perfect. “I don’t know if it’ll help, but I think you look really cute and perfect.”

You blushed hard. “Th-thank you.” You climbed into bed and held the covers up and under your chin. “I think everyone has body image issues.”

Levi got in next to you. “Well you’re right, because you think I’m handsome, but I don’t think I’m good-looking at all.”

You rolled onto your side and smiled at him. “Yeah, you’re right. I was just thinking…I’m…I’m not very perky, if you get what I mean?”

Levi glanced down at your chest. “I don’t think any girl is super perky, only those who’ve had work done. At least, that’s what I’ve found. Yours are perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but you haven’t even seen them properly yet.”

He blushed a little, then cleared his throat. “Tch, so what? I think all of you is wonderful and perfect, I just can’t believe you like me and you kissed me.”

You smiled sleepily. “You just looked so handsome and you were so nice to me, you’re so interesting as well and I could talk to you for hours.” You closed your eyes. “I love your company. I can’t wait for tomorrow…I really…can’t.”

Levi reached over and played with your hair, then he kissed your forehead. “Night brat.”

You hummed. “Night Levi.”


	3. Chapter 3

You open your eyes and smiled as Levi lay next to you asleep, he looked so cute like that. You reached over, brushed the hair from his face, then kissed his forehead making him hum in his sleep. You sleep out of bed, then called up the room service and asked for breakfast to be brought to Levi’s room. You made a pot of tea, then hurried to the door when you heard a knock. You smiled at the waiter. “Thank you so much.”

He wheeled in the food, then bowed. “My pleasure miss, have a lovely morning.”

“Thank you, we’re going to be exploring your wonderful island.”

He smiled. “Aww, I’m sure you will fall in love with this place. Your boyfriend asked myself often the best places to take you for today, he’s rather dedicated to you.”

You blushed. “Seems like it.”

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your morning and day.”

You waved. “Bye, have a nice day.” You closed the door, then set up the breakfast on a tray and a cup of tea. You carried it into Levi’s room and saw he was waking up. “Morning Levi, I got you breakfast. Sorry I didn’t make it, but I did make the tea.”

He sat up and watched as you put the tray on his lap. “Umm…ahh…thank you. I’ve never had this before.”

You pushed his hair back, then you kissed his forehead. “Well, I thought you looked so adorable asleep, that I just had to spoil you.”

“Thank you, really thank you. Could…tch, could I get a kiss?”

You leaned down and kissed him. “I’ll be right back, just got to get my breakfast.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Start eating though, no need to wait.”

“Tch, no, I’m waiting.”

You giggled. “That’s very sweet of you.” You walked into the main room, then put your food on your tray, then you joined Levi on the bed. “So, I had a chat with the waiter and he said that you asked him all about the island, where to take me too.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, maybe.”

“It’s very cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

You poked his cheek. “Someone’s pouting.”

He moved his tray after he finished, then he leaned over and kissed you. “Hurry up brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m finished. Could I borrow your shower?”

“Yes.”

You jumped out of bed, then ran into his bathroom and cleaned up. You next got changed into your best bikini, then a nice low-cut dress and short flowing dress over the top. You slipped your nicest sandals, then you adjusted some makeup on. You walked on and smiled at Levi in his swim shorts and nice top. “I’m ready.”

Levi blushed, then he walked closer and kissed you. “Pretty.”

You giggled. “Thanks. You look very handsome.”

“Thank you.”

You grabbed your bag, then held his hand. He pulled you along and grabbed his big bag, then his car keys. He led you away from the huts, then to the road where his car was parked in the car park. You smiled at his car and bit your lip; it was a lovely jeep with the top open and seemed a very Levi thing. He put your bag and his in the back, you saw there were things already in the back waiting. You clapped your hands. “This is so cool.”

He opened the door for you. “It is a nice car.”

You sat in a strapped yourself in. “This is exciting.”

Levi started the car. “Yeah, it is. Well, let’s go to the first location.”

“How many places are we going to?”

“Secret.”

You smiled at him. “Alright.” You looked out and enjoyed the light breeze, then you watched as the world went by. Everything was so beautiful and perfect. The two of you got further and further from life and the busy world, and more into the nice sweet quiet side of the island. Levi drove done a small lane to a little beach.

He pulled up and kissed your cheek. “Go find a nice spot, I’ll bring the things over.”

You grabbed your beach bag. “Sure, I’ll see you in a second.” You ran down onto the beach and saw it was empty, that it really was nice and private for just you and Levi. The water was perfectly clear too, so you could go snorkelling with the fish. You turned to face Levi; you were a little impressed at the few things he was carrying. “You’re really strong.”

He put the things down. “I am?”

You nodded and walked over, then you squeezed his upper arm. “Wow.”

“It’s that impressive?”

You nodded. “Very.”

He held your waist and kissed you. “Well, I’m rather strong all over.”

You giggled. “Someone’s trying to impress me.”

“Yes, is it working?”

You nodded. “Very much.” You let him go and looked at what he brought over. “Shall we set this all up then?”

He sighed. “Sure.”

“The quicker we get it done, the quicker I can feel up your muscle more.”

He hurried to a little beach tent, then set that up easily. You unfolded the blanket, then lay it down partly in the tent and out. “Do you need any water yet?”

You shook your head and pulled off your dress. “I’m good.” You noticed Levi was staring, then he blushed and looked away, which meant your bikini was a great choice. You lay on the blanket, then sighed. “This is nice.”

Levi took his shirt off and his tags, he didn’t want a tan of them on his skin, then he lay next to you. “It is.”

You turned your head and looked at Levi. You sat up, then just admired Levi’s body in his tight shorts. The man was handsome, really handsome and stunning beyond belief. You could see he had scars on him from either the military, or being a detective. You nibbled your lip, then leaned over and kissed him. You pulled back and blushed as Levi opened his eyes. “Sorry.”

He hummed. “Don’t be, it was just what I wanted.”

You placed your hand on his chest, then leaned down on him and kissed him again. Levi wrapped his arm around you as the other tangled in your hair. He let out a little sigh of happiness, then nipped your lip to deepen the kiss. He hummed, then rolled over onto you. You parted your legs for him allowing him to rest between your legs. Your fingers lightly danced down Levi’s back, you were just feeling the muscle, then you reached his perfectly perk bum. You couldn’t help yourself, so you squeezed his bum making him buck, then grind against you. You moaned into the kiss, he just felt so good against you.

Levi pulled from your lips, then began kissing your jawline and neck. You hummed and panted at the feeling. You’d been with guys like this before, but the way Levi was touching you and kissing you felt so right. You smiled and blushed a little when you felt his length, you were looking forward to being with him, because you knew it was going to feel amazing. He stopped kissing and nipping your skin when he heard a car, then it come to a stop and people talking. “Tch, sorry.”

You giggled. “That’s okay, I think I started this all.”

He kissed you, then moved off you and lay on his stomach with a blush. “Sorry, I have to stay like this a bit.”

You sat up and giggled as you saw a small group of guys find a spot, then you looked down at Levi. “I take it as a compliment, means you want me.” You kissed between his shoulder blades. “Now, I’d offer you a massage, but I think that’ll make it worse for you.”

He sighed. “Yeah, it will.”

“If it makes you feel any better.” You leaned down and whispered to him. “You feel nice and big and thick, so you’ll feel amazing.”

He groaned. “Tch, oi brat that didn’t make me feel better!”

You jumped up and grabbed your snorkel. “No, it did make you feel better, made you harder, right?”

He blushed. “Yes, now go away please so I can calm down.”

You giggled and ran to the sea. You looked over to the guys, they waved at you, so you waved back. You dove into the water, then swam around a bit. You put on your goggles and snorkel and noticed the guys were debating on if they should come over to you. You went under and swam to a little reef, then you followed some fish about. You spat your snorkel out, then held your breath and dove down to really looked at the reef and the sea creatures around. You looked up when you recognised Levi’s shorts. So, you swam up, then bit his bum. You popped out the water and giggled at him.

Levi rubbed his bum. “Damn sharks.”

You put your goggles on your head. “Yeah, those damn sharks really like Levi bum.”

“Is it very hungry?”

You swam closer and hummed. “Secret.” You pulled your snorkel and goggles off. “Wanna have a look around? It’s super pretty.”

He took them from you. “Sure. Where you going?”

You smiled. “I’ll be right here, promise.”

“You better.” You giggled as he dove under. You sighed, then swam around for a bit. You lay back, then just floated for a while. Levi popped back up after a while, then swam up to you and moved you around. “Comfy?”

You opened your eyes and hummed. “I’m happy.”

He held you like a bride, so you linked your arms around his neck. Levi kissed your and hummed. “Good, but we have a few more things to do today. So, you ready to get out and dry off?”

You nodded. “Yes, because I wanna see where you’re taking me next.”

He walked to the water’s edge, then carried you to the blanket. He lay you down, then he lay next to you. He lay on his side and sighed. “You look lovely.”

You smiled at Levi. “Thank you, so do you.”

“We should rest, then when we’re dry, we’ll head out.”

You held Levi’s hand. “Perfect.”

You looked out at the island from the clifftop next to the lighthouse, your eyes sparkled at how perfect it was. “So beautiful. You know, I’m gonna really miss this place when we leave.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “Me too.” He sighed, then frowned. “So, I have a question about your outfit.”

“Yeah?”

“You wear this short dress on purpose?”

You giggled. “I did, because I wanted to catch your eye.”

He kissed your temple. “You always catch my eye.”

“Well.” You turned around and linked your arms around his neck. “I wanted to do it more.” You kissed him and hummed. “Do you have your phone on you?”

He took it out his pocket. “Yeah, here.”

“Great! Oh, stand behind me.” He did and hugged you from behind. You lifted his phone up, then took a picture of you and Levi with the nice view behind. “Perfect. I’m going to send this to myself, because I want to keep today as a perfect memory.”

“I love it. I should have taken one of you on the beach.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, we’ll take some more another time.”

He gasped. “More dates.”

You nodded. “Exactly.” You looked up at the lighthouse. “You want to go up and see the view?”

“Sure, but it’s a long way up, are you okay to climb it?”

You held his hand and dragged him along. “Yeah.” You got inside, then hurried up the winding stairs with him. “I might slow down, but I have been working on my cardio a lot and strength. You never know when you might need to run for ages, walk or lift and fight.”

“I guess so. It’s like that for me since I can remember.” He looked up to the top. “If you need to rest though, it’s okay to stop.”

You nodded. “Got it.” You kept going up and didn’t stop, you were just enjoying yourself. You reached the top, the wandered out and held the railing. “Wooow, this is amazing. This island is massive. You can see the huts, the massive hotel and its grounds, the city and there’s the docks. I didn’t know this island had docks.”

“It’s a big shipping island.”

You hummed. “I mean makes sense with all that lovely fish they have here.” You spied the airport. “There’s the airport, then over there is the jungle. This place is bigger than I thought.”

“Well, when you’re on holiday and they give you everything at your hotel, you tend not to venture out.”

“Glad we did.”

“Same.”

You sighed. “Be nice to move out here, set up a little tea shop or something.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Would be…I’d love to help, if you’d let me?”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’d welcome you with open arms.”

“Thank you.” He cuddled you and held you close to his chest. “You know, I’ve never really been happy in my life, I’ve lost so much, but being with you has made me happier than I’ve ever been before.”

“Me too Levi.” You sighed. “I don’t want to go back yet; can we stay here a while?”

“Sure.” You let go of Levi, then sat on the floor and dangled your legs over and between the bars. Levi sat behind you and hugged you. “Isn’t this dangerous?”

“The bars will protect us, we’re okay.”

“Tch, brave brat.”

You giggled. “I’m actually nervous and anxious, but this view is so perfect. As long as I don’t look directly down, I’m okay.”

He kissed your neck loads. “Good, I don’t want you to get sad or scared.”

“I’m perfect.”

He sighed. “Good.”

You frowned and looked to one side of the island. “What’s that?”

Levi looked over to where you were staring. “Think that’s the local military.”

“Didn’t think a small island like this would need military.”

“It’s not that big, but you’d be surprised what small islands have some sort of military presence.”

You patted his hands. “Did you have to go anywhere nice when you were military?”

He kissed your shoulder. “I went all over actually. Saw some nice places and some bad. I just hope we helped those who needed it. I also tried the tea in every place I went to.”

You giggled. “Figured you would have.”

“It was good.”

You looked to the city when you hear sirens. “Looks like something’s happened. Wow, sound really travels here.”

He squeezed you. “No making noises then.”

You hummed a laugh. “Don’t push me then you perv.”

He nipped your neck. “I’ll try not to, but you look so innocent and tasty.”

You giggled as he attacked you with kisses. “Leviiii.”

“Sorry.” He kissed your cheek. “Shall we head back? It’ll be dinner time by the time we get there.”

You frowned. “It isn’t that far.”

“Yes, but I need to head into town first, I want to make you dinner in my hut kitchen.”

“You don’t have to Levi.”

He got up, then pulled you to your feet. “You’re right, I don’t have to but I want to.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re worth it. So, I’m thinking a nice pasta dish with a flavourful tomato sauce.”

You hummed and licked your lips. “Sounds divine.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “You’re divine.”

You giggled. “You are.”

He growled at you making you shiver. “No, you.”

You hugged him. “How about we both are? Also, we’re not going to be able to do much up here. So, lets get going and have that yummy dinner at yours.”

He took your hand and pulled you along. “Perfect.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand as you gazed at Levi, the dinner was perfect beyond belief, in fact he was perfect. Levi took your hand, then pulled you along to the sofa. He poured you a fresh glass of booze, then he put his arm around you. You smiled and put your legs over his left leg. You leaned closer, then kissed his neck. Levi blushed at your actions, he wasn’t expecting you to be like this with him, but he liked it. “I’ve had such a wonderful day Levi, it’s all thanks to you. Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s been a pleasure; I’d love to go on more dates if possible? I’ve enjoyed every moment with you.”

You put your drink down, then wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and slipped onto his lap. You kissed him and hummed. “So have I, every moment with you has been a dream.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed you passionately. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “You’re so perfect and sweet.”

You giggled. “So are you.” You straddled Levi, then kissed him more and took control a little of the kiss.

Levi held your waist, then moaned as you tugged and pulled a little at his hair. Levi hadn’t kissed many people in his life, but the one’s he had weren’t too interesting. However, the way you were kissing him was perfection, he felt himself melting under your touch. He thought you were amazing, that you could render him into a puddle of happy mess under you. You pulled away, then licked your lips and giggled at Levi’s red lips and messy hair. He blew air out his mouth. “Wow, that was an amazing.”

You smiled and nipped your lip. “Thank you, I can give you more kisses if you want…” You ran your fingers lightly down his shirt. “Or…” You pulled your shirt off, then took Levi’s hands and pushed them up your body to your boobs. “I can show you even more than a kiss.” Levi was beginning to shake slightly; he was nervous and excited all wrapped into one. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

Levi looked up at your blushing face, then he pulled you closer and kissed between your boobs. “You’re making me nervous because you’re so sweet, so beautiful, so soft and you smell so nice.”

You giggled as he kissed your skin more, then he nipped the top of your right breast, then sucked a little causing a little mark to form. He pulled away. “Could…could you help a little with my shirt?”

You nodded and pulled his shirt up and over his head. You dragged your dingers down his chest as you hummed. “So pretty.”

“Thank you.” He held your hips, then lifted you up and carried you to his bedroom. “If this is going where I think it is, then I’d like to make it as close to perfect as possible.” He lay you gently on the bed. “I’ve never been in lo…” He blushed hard. “I mean, umm…I’ve never ahh…I just like you a lot and want to be with you as long as possible.”

You undid his belt and bit your lip. “What were you going to say?”

He blushed. “It’s too soon, I shouldn’t say it.”

You slipped his belt off, then threw it. “Say it.”

He blushed and hugged you tightly with his face in the crook of your neck. “I was going to say, I think I love you.”

You turned your head and kissed his ear. “I think I love you too.”

He pulled his head away a little, then looked down at you. “Really?”

You nodded. “I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before, you’re perfect.” You kissed him and sighed through your nose. You slipped your hands down his body as you distracted him with your kiss. You undid the button of his trousers, then you slowly zipped him down. Levi flinched a little when he felt your warm hand push past the band of his underwear, then you ran your hand up and down his hardening length. He moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips slowly to your touch.

Levi pulled from your lips and kissed across your cheek, then down to your neck. He nipped your skin, then sucked hard. He kissed down your body to your shorts, which meant you could no longer touch him. You pouted at Levi, but you watched him to see why he’d stopped you. He kissed down and undid your shorts, then he slipped them and your underwear off your body. He leaned close, then kissed the side of your knee. He looked up at you as he dragged his lips up the inside of your thigh, you shivered and hummed in delight at him, his touch was the best thing you’d ever felt before.

He lay down and nipped your thigh right near your heat, then looked up at you. “May I?”

You nodded. “If you want to.”

He dragged his hand across your stomach, then pressed you down. “I really, really want to.” You hummed as you felt a light lick up your heat to your bud, then you shivered as Levi growled at you. He licked your little bud again making you shiver in delight. He glanced up at you to see a blush on your cheeks forming, your chest rising and falling a little faster as he licked and nipped at your bud. You closed your eyes, tiled your head back and hummed as the pleasure increased and warmed your whole body up. You could feel pattern after pattern and letter after letter being traced on you, the ones that felt the best Levi repeated for you.

He lightly licked your bud as he slowly pressed one finger into your heat. You hummed back at him, then lifted your hips up slightly to him. He moved his finger within you, he was pressing your walls until you bucked a little against him and gasped. He took your bud into his mouth, then sucked as his tongue continued making little patterns. You began panting more as your building up to your release moved faster. He pulled his hand from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat. He moved against the spot within you over and over. You hummed and rocked your hips to his movements. You gripped the sheets of his bead, your head leaned back more. You shivered as he growled again at you, the vibrations of his growl pushing you.

Levi sucked hard on your bud, then pressed his fingers. You gasped, then moaned as you felt a perfect warm pleasure surge through you. You shivered and sighed. Levi pulled from you, licked his fingers and lips, then kissed his way up your body. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.” You tangled your fingers in his hair. “You know, you said wow at my kiss, but I should say wow at that just now.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You’re welcome.”

You reached down and tugged at his trousers. “So, how about you take these off now.”

He looked down at himself. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I want you Levi, I want all of you.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He got off the bed, then took his trousers and boxers off. You rolled onto your tummy, then opened his side draw. Levi frowned. “What are you doing?”

You kicked your legs in the air. “This is a top of the line hotel and we’ve paid a fortune to be here, so there’s not doubt in my mind they’ll have condoms in here.” You grinned as you saw a box. You pulled it out and showed Levi. “Bingo.”

“You…you want the whole box?”

You rolled back over and laughed. “One will do for now, but we can work our way through it on our holiday. If we run out, I’m sure there’s a box in my room.”

Levi took one from you and knelt between your legs. “Tch, sure you perverted brat.”

You giggled. “That’s me. So, how do you want me?”

He pulled the protection on, then crawled over you and looked down at you. “Tch, I know it’s corny and stupid as shit, but I’d like us to be just like this for our first time.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that.”

He shifted your legs, then wrapped them around him. He smiled down at you. “You look perfect.”

You smiled back at him. “So do you.” You brushed your fingers down his chest. “Levi, I’m ready.”

He nodded, then shuffled a little. He held himself, lined up then pressed into you a little. You hummed and arched your back a little. Levi paused a moment for you to relax, then he pushed in all the way slowly so it felt better for you, and you could before feel each other. Levi hummed as his body tingled, his length was fully in your heat and it felt heavenly. You ran your hand across his back, his skin was so soft and smooth, his muscles strong and defined. Your other hand tangled in his hair, then you pulled him closer, you tapped his forehead against yours. You smiled at him and hummed in delight, he felt perfect within you and you just wanted him more. You wished you’d done this sooner with him.

He kissed you lightly, then rocked his hips slowly. You hummed a little moan with each rock of his hips. He felt divine against you, and you felt just as perfect for him. The two of you had to control yourselves, otherwise this first time together wasn’t going to last. Levi doted you with kisses, he wanted you to know that he really cared for you and his declaration of love was true. He thought you were perfect, sweet and everything he could ever want and more. In fact, Levi didn’t think he deserved you at all. He’d been through so much in his life, he’d lost many people and he’d hurt and killed a lot of people. You were a dream come true, he was sure if he wasn’t with you like this, then someone else would have had you, someone better.

You gripped at Levi’s back and his hair, you hummed and whined a little at him. “Levi.” He moved his arms up the bed, then leaned on his forearms by your head. He rocked into you a little harder and rougher. Your legs moved up with every rock up, then move down as he pulled back. You closed your eyes, then tilted your head back as a strong amount of pleasure burned in you from Levi’s actions. He was still being slow with you, he hadn’t sped up yet because he wanted you and him to enjoy each other, to explore what you both had to offer one another. You opened your eyes and looked into Levi’s steel blue ones, they were so perfect and cute. You loved how handsome he was, how adorable he was as well. You couldn’t wait to go back home to the city, then see him in action as a detective.

He moved his hands and held your hips, then he leaned down and dotted your chest with kisses. He looked up at you, then began rocking faster into you. You hummed at the intense pleasure. You gripped Levi’s arms, then arched your back into his mouth more. Levi growled at you, then latched down more onto your breast and made more little marks on your skin. You squeezed your toes as you fought the feeling within you, you didn’t want to let go, not yet. It was no use though; Levi was just too good. You panted and moaned at Levi, his name gracing your lips only fuelling him more. He rocked even faster; you gripped his arms hard then cried out as you felt your release wash over you. Warmth surged through you, your body tingled and your mind became mush, it was better than anything you’d felt before, but Levi was not done with you for tonight.

You pushed yourself up on shaky arms, Levi took the hint. He sat back, then pulled you against his chest. Both of you sat there panting and gazing at each other. You smiled at him, then kissed him. You hummed at the gentle and loving kiss, then you grinded against him making him growl into the kiss. Levi pulled from your lips and enjoyed your kissing his face and neck. He gulped. “Good, so good.” He ran his hands up your body. “So perfect and sweet. I adore you so much.” You nibbled his earlobe, he bucked up against you, then growled. “Love you, I just love you.” He cupped your face and kissed you roughly before you could reply, because he was scared. Levi was scared you wouldn’t return his love, that before you’d said you loved him too but only to make him feel better about himself, to make him feel less of an idiot. He was wrong though, you loved him so much, more than anything.

You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then pulled from his lips. You hummed and kissed his face all over. “I love you too and I mean it Levi.” You rocked against him a little faster. You squeezed Levi tightly, then panted and moaned in his ear. You smiled a little when Levi gripped your body more, you knew that just hearing you confirm you love him and hearing your moans and pants were a turn on for him. He loved hearing right in his ear, just how much you liked him and he was making you feel. You turned your head, then kissed his ear loads, then you kissed his cheek round to his lips. You tapped your forehead against his, you smiled when you saw how blown his pupils were. You dragged yours hands down the back of his head to his shoulders, you gave his shoulder a little squeeze and kissed him. “I love you. My sweet detective…military man…” You hummed. “And lover of tea.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then gently lay you down with his arms wrapped around you. “And I love you too, my sweet bratty tea shop owner.” You giggled at him, then hummed as he kissed your neck, jawline and cheek. He captured your lips, then grinded against your roughly. You hummed and whimpered at him as he brushed perfectly against your bud, as well as the right spot within your heat. You clung to Levi’s back, your nails digging slightly into his skin as he moved you and him closer to your end. You locked your legs around him, then dug your heel slightly into the his lower back right above his bum. You moved with Levi as much as you could, your body tingling and buzzing as you felt your coil tighten. You squeezed Levi more, then hummed and whimpered at him.

You pushed your hand down his back over his spine, then you tangled your fingers in his perfect soft hair. You bucked up towards Levi, you were so close, both of you were. Levi bucked hard and got a little rough with you, he was using the last of his reserved stamina for you. Levi would normally have more, but he was so nervous and excited that he hoped that this wasn’t too much of a disappointment for you. However, by the sounds of your moans, the way you were gripping and squeezing him he was beginning to understand you were in pure ecstasy. He went a little fast, and with one hard buck you felt your coil snap and a rush of euphoria surge through you. Your body squeezed Levi over and over, he pulled from your lips, pressed into you and his head against the bed and moaned your name as he felt his release pulse in him.

You both lay there panting, your bodies twitching now and then at the last bits of pleasure within you. Levi lifted his head from you a little, then he kissed you. “You really love me?”

You nodded and smiled, then your reached out with weak arms and played with his hair. “I do, so much.”

He smiled and turned his head, then kissed the palm of your hand. “Me too.” He blushed. “Tch, but you know that because I stupidly blurted it out.”

You giggled. “It was cute.”

“I’m not supposed to be cute.”

“Well, I think you are.”

He pouted at you. “I’m not supposed to be cute. Me being cute is about as appealing as not being able to shit, or a gnats dick.”

You patted his cheeks. “Well, not being able to shit isn’t good and you and I both know you do not have a gnats dick. Besides, I like it when you’re cute, makes me smile loads.”

He blushed. “Well then being cute is okay. If, and only if it makes you happy.”

You giggled. “You are so adorable I just want to eat you up.”

He growled at you and kissed you. “Why don’t you?”

You slapped Levi’s bum, then rolled over onto him. “Because, I need to pee.” You jumped off the bed, then looked back at Levi as he watched you. You winked at him and slapped your bum. “Come get me handsome.”

He jumped off the bed, pulled the used protection off and threw it in the bin, then chased after you. He tackled you into the walk-in shower, then he kissed and nipped your shoulder loads. “You are just perfection.”

You giggled. “Says the best man in the world.”

Levi flicked to the next page in the book Psycho you let him borrow, he was hooked on it and loved every word written on the page. He was happily lying on his sunbed behind your hut, you were busy chatting to your friends and Levi’s. You were sat on the edge of the deck laughing away, with Erwin, Mike and Lee in the water. Ann was hiding away a little on the deck, she’d said sorry again and was upset about it still that she’d hurt you, but you’d forgiven her. Kay was busy enjoying the sun, the was lying on the deck soaking up the rays.

You kicked your legs a little in the water. You hummed along to the music playing, a cold cocktail to your side as you felt like having a little party with your friends. You picked up your glass and sipped. “So, you sure you want to go into the city to party? I mean, this hotel hosts plenty of parties with drinks and good music.”

Kay sighed. “Yeah, but if we go into the city there’s more guys I can flirt with.”

Lee nodded. “Plus, it’s fun to try new things.”

You looked over to Ann. “Would you like to go to the city?”

She perked up. “Am I allowed?”

You nodded. “Sure, I mean you need to punch Kay and Lee, right?”

Kay sat up and lowered her glasses. “She right you know, I feel rather jealous because I thought we were super close.”

Ann laughed. “I can hit you now if you want?”

“Nah, you need to be out in a pub when you do, otherwise it is just a pity punch.”

You heard Levi say your name, you got up and walked over to him with your drink, then sat on his sunbed. “What’s up handsome?”

He showed you his book. “I have some questions about this psycho book.”

“Sure, I’ll try and answer them.”

He frowned. “In this book, he’s described as a rather unattractive big guy. Which, I think is too stereotypical, I mean I’ve met my fair share of people like this man and they don’t look like how he’s described.” He sighed. “Surely describing him as an attractive man would be far more frightening?”

You shrugged. “I guess that kind of man in those days was, well, he was your average guy that they could trust. Now in modern day, we’re rather judgemental of people described as him and it’s been proved that anyone is a criminal. I think the original movie did a great job at showing the horror of the book, but twisting it with making Norman a good-looking guy.”

His eyes widened. “There’s a movie?”

You giggled. “You’ve never seen Alfred Hitchcock’s Psycho?” He shook his head. “Well, I know what we’re watching tonight. I’ll download it on the tv and we’re watching it, it’s not romantic, but it’s a god damn classic. You see The Shinning?”

“No.”

You clapped your hands. “Brill we’ll watch that, but I warn you it does divert from the book. It’s still good though.”

Levi nodded. “I look forward to watching, it’s going to be fun.”

You smiled. “It will be.”

“Yo Ace?” You looked to Kay, she pointed at your chest. “That a love bite?”

You looked to Levi, then back at Kay. “Yes.”

She gasped. “You’ve had sex!”

You smiled as you remembered your date with Levi a few days ago, and how you two slept with each for the first time, then any opportunity you could after. You’d practically lived together in his room, or in yours to mix things up. The way you two were in talking and acting, it was like you’d been together for years. You nodded at Kay. “Yeah, and?”

She clapped her hands, then looked at Levi to see love bites on him. She pointed at him. “With him!”

You frowned. “Well yes, who else? We are together.”

Levi nodded and kissed your cheek. “We are, happily. So, whatever classic movies do I need to watch?”

You looked to him and hummed. “Die hard.”

“I’ve seen it, too many times actually…I love it.”

You squealed, then hugged him. “Me too!”

“Great.”

You giggled. “Oh, we’ll have to watch Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings because, I want to share with you the movies I grew up with.”

He sighed. “I feel old.”

You smiled and poked his cheek. “You’re not old, you’re very young and youthful.”

Mike leaned on the deck near you and Levi. “Hmm, I wouldn’t call him youthful, he is always saying bad things about kids these days.”

Erwin climbed up. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

Hange laughed. “You three need to have more fun like us young fun girls.”

You hummed and leaned against Levi. “I dunno, I’m a bit of an old lady sometimes. I like to stay inside, read a book, drink tea and watch movies. I avoid going outside sometimes and force socialising annoys me.”

Lee smiled. “Ace is right, she get’s annoyed at people when we’re all out and they act like idiots. She’s not afraid to tell someone they’re annoying.”

You shrugged. “I just think people should know they annoy others.”

You all looked to the door as you heard a knock, there stood one of the waiters. “Excuse me.” He bowed. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but I’ve come to inform you that there is some trouble in the city at the moment. So, for the safety of our guests we are asking you to stay in the hotel grounds.”

Ann stood up and folded her arms. “What do you mean by trouble in the city?”

He smiled. “Just a few people acting up in the city, making it a little bit unsafe. It is nothing to worry about at all, they’re just a little aggressive and we want to look after our guests, even if there is a small risk of them being hit or anything. So, please stay within the hotel grounds. We have plenty of food and drink for you all and parties are still on.”

Erwin shook his hand. “Thank you for letting us know.”

“My pleasure, if you need anything just call me.”

Hange waved to him. “Thanks, we will.”

Kay winked at him making him blush. “Thank you handsome.”

Ann hummed. “Guess our parties are here then.”

Levi looked to you. “So, want a movie night?”

You nodded. “It’ll be fun, you want to invite everyone?”

He shook his head. “Tch, no way brat. I want it to be me and you, because I’ll have questions about the movies we watch. Tonight, I’d like to watch Psycho first, then the Shinning.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You sighed. “Guessing those sirens, we heard the other day, meant something then.”

Levi cuddled you close. “I don’t think we should worry too much yet, he said it was a little disturbance. Most likely a riot of sorts.”

You hummed. “Yeah, you’re right.” You kissed Levi and smiled. “Tonight’s going to be fun.”

He nodded. “It will.”

Hange laughed, then walked over to you and Levi. “We’re thinking of going to one of the parties here at the hotel in a few days, maybe in two days? It’s a big one.”

You smiled. “Sure, I’d love to go. You up for it Levi?”

He sighed. “Tch, fine.”

“We’ll all go together, should be a laugh.”

Kay jumped up and down. “Party in two days! Exciting! I bet it’ll be the best night of our lives.”

Levi hummed. “We’ll see about that.”

You giggled, thankfully only you heard. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Cheer up grumpy.”


	4. Chapter 4

You dressed up as nicely as possible, then you went over to the girl’s hut. You smiled at them all dressed up and looking good. “Sexy ladies.”

Kay struck a pose. “I know, right?”

Ann walked around you in a nice dress, it was tight at the top, but flowed around your hips. You knew Levi would love it, but he’d get a little possessive over how it was a little short, it was mid-thigh. “You look so hot.”

You smiled. “Thank you. You lot ready to head out? I can imagine Erwin and the rest are waiting on us.”

Lee walked over and smiled. “I like we’ve made friends with them, they’re so interesting. Mike is really cute.”

“Well, I know he likes you a lot, just be a bit more confident in your feelings.”

She nodded. “I will, I promise.”

You hugged her and rubbed her back; she was a shy thing which is why she always trying to copy the others. “Just be yourself, okay?” You let her go and opened the doors. “Come on guys, let’s go.” You walked out and saw everyone was waiting. Levi waved to you and called your name. You smiled. “Hey Levi.” You kissed his cheek. “You look handsome. We’re all ready to go.”

Levi pushed you away and admired you in your dress. “Looks lovely, but it’s umm.”

“Short?”

He nodded. “Little.”

You giggled. “I wore it for you.”

He hummed then growled as he pulled you closer and kissed your neck. “It looks great on you.”

You nibbled your lip. “But it’d look better on your floor, right?”

Levi blushed. “I umm…”

You pinched his cheek. “I’m joking, a little. It’s a bad pick up line, I know more, but I doubt they’ll work on you. All I need to say is I love you Levi and you’re mine, right?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Yes.”

You held his hand, then pulled him along as Erwin led the group to the hotel party. You had a cocktail, then danced with Levi for a while. You were impressed by Levi; he was really good and could move in just the right way. You were surprised the man had never been in a relationship before, because if you saw him moving the way he was on a dancefloor back at home, you would have run over to him and asked him if he wanted a drink with you. The only person who was dancing like they had two left feet was Hange, but you loved her enthusiasm.

You stopped dancing when you realised, you’d forgotten your little bag with your phone, as well as a few other things in there. “Hey Levi? I’m going back to my room, I forgot something.”

“Need me to go with?”

You shook your head. “Nah, I’ll be alright. I won’t be long, I promise.” You kissed him. “Miss you already.”

He sighed. “Yeah, miss you.”

You waved then walked up to your friends. “Hey Lee? I’m going back to my room; I forgot my bag so I’m heading there and I’ll be back in a bit. Please, make sure Ann doesn’t take anything she shouldn’t.”

Lee nodded. “I’ll try.”

You kissed her forehead. “Little confidence for tonight.”

She hummed a laugh. “Thanks.”

You winked, then left the party and walked all the way back to the huts. You grabbed your bag, then walked back. You noticed you’d been gone for about 15 minutes, because it was a long walk. As you walked back you could hear screams coming from the party, you frowned and just thought someone famous was there, or it was a really good song or something. You looked to the side on the beach to see two people in the sand, one was on top of the other and it looked like the one on top was really going for it was the neck biting and kisses. You smiled thinking it was just a romantic couple, then you walked into the side door for the party.

You jumped when Lee shouted your name, she ran over and looked a mess, her makeup was running down her cheeks and her hair was messy. She held your upper arms and said your name. “It’s Lee, something’s wrong with her.”

“Where is she?”

She held your hand and pulled you along. “Bathroom, we got her alone in there. Something fucking weirds going on. As soon as you left, things got worse. People were screaming, then some dude bit someone.”

You hurried with her. “Odd.”

“It’s fucked up.” She knocked on the bathroom door. “Kay? It’s me.” She said your name. “She’s here too.”

The door opened and Kay looked in a bad state too. “Come in, hurry.” She closed the door and locked it behind you. “I think she took something. We kept an eye on her I promise but she must have snuck something. I tried to make her throw up, but then she started acting all weird.”

You walked closer to Ann as she was hunched over panting. Drool and blood dripped from her mouth and tapped on the floor. You cautiously got closer, she twitched and panted. She looked up and screamed loudly, then her body jolted like she was having a seizure of some kind. You watched in horror as she stopped screaming, then coughed causing blood to gush out her mouth. She shook more, then fell backwards on the floor. You ran over to her and rolled her onto her side. “Lee, help me hold her, if she’s having a seizure, we need her on her side so she doesn’t choke on anything.”

Lee ran over as Kay cried in a corner, you wouldn’t have thought that in a situation like this, Lee would be the brave one, but it was always the quiet ones that surprised people. You knew Lee had something in her, something great. She held Ann. “Got her, anything else?”

You sighed. “We just have to wait until she stops.”

Lee sighed as Ann stopped, then lay there. “Shall we get help?”

You went to nod, but then you saw the blood coming from Ann’s eyes, nose and ears. You pressed your fingers to her pulse, but there was nothing. “She’s…she’s dead.”

Kay screamed and cried. “She can’t be! She can’t be dead! Fix her.”

You shook your head. “She’s bleeding from the nose, eyes and ears.”

“Meaning?”

Lee pulled back from Ann. “Her brain is…mush…”

You nodded. “Her brain is gone, performing CPR will not bring her back.”

Kay dropped to the floor and cried. “Noooo…no…no…”

You got up, then washed the blood off you in the sink. “We’ll need to get someone to help us move her.”

You heard a gargled groaning, then a snarling. You all looked over to Ann, she sat up, then slowly got to her feet with her hair hanging in her face. Kay gasped. “Ann, she’s alive.”

You held your arm out. “Stop, don’t go near her. Something’s not right.”

Kay got closer. “Ann, it’s me Kay.” Ann stood there, then launched at Kay. Kay screamed as she slammed against the floor, then cried as Ann bit her shoulder and pulled back pulling skin and muscle with her. “STOP!”

You grabbed Ann, then threw her back making her slam onto her arm breaking it. You ripped your dress, then moved Ann to the sink. “Lee, help me wash her wound.”

Lee nodded, then started helping you clean the wound. She paused and whimpered as Ann sat up, then slammed her broken arm on the floor allowing you both to hear it crack and groan. She got up and opened her mouth, she snarled at you all. Lee said your name. “What do we do?”

You let go of Ann. “Keep washing her wound, then wrap it up with my ripped dress. I’ll deal with Ann.” You walked towards Ann and walked around her, like she was a deadly animal. She launched at you, you moved at the way so she slammed into the tiled walls. You grabbed her hand, twisted it, then you slammed her into the tiles over and over until she stopped. You dropped her, stepped back and panted.

Kay sniffed. “You…killed her.”

You looked to Kay. “That wasn’t Ann.”

Lee nodded. “Ann’s gone Kay.”

Kay shook and began crying. “It’s my fault.”

You shook your head. “It’s not your fault, Ann took a drug and it did this to her.”

“But.”

“No buts.” You sighed. “I know it might seem silly, or weird, but I think we’re dealing with the undead here. So,” You looked behind you when you heard the fire alarm go, a red light flashed over you as there were screams. You looked back. “So, I need you two to listen to everything I say. Do not stray from me, stay by my side. We’re going back to the huts, then we’re going to live there. Got it?” They nodded. “Good, now follow me and stay quiet.” You walked ahead, opened the door and looked around. You waved for Lee and Kay to follow. You hurried down the hall, then stopped by a fire axe. “Lee, I need your jacket.”

She leaned Kay against the door, then took her jacket off. “Sure.”

You wrapped it around your fist, then punched the glass protecting the axe. You dragged it around to clear it, then you unwrapped and shook the jacket. “Thanks.” You pulled the axe out. “Alright, I’ll lead the way. Give me a shout if you see anyone like Ann attacking.”

Lee nodded. “Got it.” You hurried down the hall and outside, you saw people getting jumped by wild people. You heard screams and saw blood coating the walls and sand, but you didn’t have time to process what was going on. You needed to get your friends to safety. Lee called your name. “In front!”

You looked in front instead of the side, there was an undead waiting. It screamed at you and ran. You readied yourself, then slammed the axe into its head. You gritted your teeth, then yanked it free, then slammed it in again. You kicked it in the gut and let it drop to the floor, then you grabbed Lee’s arm. “Come on.” You ran down the beach, you attacked anything that stood in your way. You made your way to the deck path to the huts, you hurried along them and luckily there was no undead there. You slammed your axe into the wood, then grabbed a bench and dragged it. “Lee, lie Kay down and then come back here to help me.”

She nodded. “Got it.”

You put the bench across the path, then you grabbed a few more and bins to create a wall. Lee ran back over and watched what you were doing, she called your name. You turned to her. “Wall, we need a wall to protect us because those things, they don’t climb. They have basic functions, which is to feed, they’re slow most of the time too. Sound and blood attract them, so we have to protect ourselves. Once the wall is up, we’ll break the floor.”

“Got it.” She helped you finish the little wall. “Let me get something to help your break the floor.”

“Thanks.” You grabbed the axe, then began hitting the floor over and over. Lee ran over with a large pole. You frowned. “That from the shower?”

She nodded. “Ripped it off the wall.”

You smiled. “Good thinking.” You both broke the floor up and made a gap between the wall and the side you, Lee and Kay were going to survive on. You panted and wiped the sweat from your brow, then you walked with Lee back to the hut. “We need to pull up all the ladders on the decks, okay?”

She nodded. “I’ll do Hange, Mike’s and our huts. You do Erwin’s, yours and…and…Levi’s…”

You gulped. “Yeah. Once we’ve done that, we need to fill every bottle or container with water in case the water supply gets shut off.”

Lee smiled. “On it.”

You woke up and hummed, your body ached and you were hungry. You’d been in this new world for about four days now. Kay had gotten better, but she seemed like she was fighting something. You got up, pulled on your shorts, tank top and walking shoes. You put on your sling for your axe, then slipped it on your back. You tied a knife onto your thigh, then left your hut and went over to Kay’s to check on her. She was lying in bed, sweat on her brow as she fought an infection of some kind. You wiped her forehead.

Kay opened her eyes and smiled. “Hey Ace, how are you?”

You sat down. “I’m good, just worried about you.”

“I’ll be alright…I’m sorry about Ann.”

You brushed her hair from her face. “Stop saying sorry, you did nothing wrong Kay. Now stay here, drink your water and I’ll be back later.”

“Okay.”

You got up and went outside onto the deck to see Lee was out there, you wandered over. “Everything okay?”

She sighed. “Yeah, been on watch and it seems things have settled down.” She looked to you. “How is she?”

You leaned on the railing. “Still has a fever, so I need to go out.”

Lee looked at you. “No, you can’t. It’s not safe.”

You smiled. “I’ll be fine, I have the weapons to survive. We need more supplies, if I don’t go out, we’ll run out.”

She sighed. “Okay, okay.”

You smiled. “Plus, I can see if there’s sign of our friends.”

She nodded. “Yeah.” You walked with her to the back of Hange’s hut, then your picked up your backpack there. Lee lowered the ladder into the water. “Good luck, and please come back. I know I can survive this, but not without you.”

You hugged her. “I’ll come back I promise.” You climbed down the steps and into the water, you looked up at her as you were waist deep. “Keep an eye on Kay and remember, if she turns.”

She nodded. “I know.”

You smiled. “I’ll be back soon.” You turned, then walked to under the decking so you couldn’t be seen. You walked under it for a while, you looked up when you heard some zombies moving about and snarling. You stopped when you saw the upper half of someone floating by, you rolled them over and checked who it was, thankfully it was no one you knew. You pushed them away, then began walking again until you came to the shore. You crouched down, looked around and saw no zombies.

You hurried along the beach and went for the hotel. You looked inside the front, there were a few about. You pulled your knife off your thigh, then slowly snuck inside. You went to the shop first, then you grabbed fireworks in case you needed a distraction in the future, as well as food and water. You moved along to the pharmacy, then looked behind the counter to find the keys to the back. You unlocked then piled as much useful first aid into your backpack as you could. You put it on your back, then looked out the doorway to see a zombie close to you. You stood up behind it, then stabbed your knife down into its head. You wrapped an arm around its chest, then you yanked the knife out, then lowered it to the ground.

You cleaned your knife on its shirt, then hurried over to the officer door of the manager. You locked the door behind you, then turned to see the manager dead in his chair with a shot to the head. You snuck over to him, then light shoved him, but he didn’t react, he was gone. You pried his gun from his hand, then put it in your shorts. You found more bullets in his draw, guns were noisy, but useful in desperate times. You looked to his shirt and saw a key card, a master one too and a set of keys on his hip. You took all from him. “Sorry Mr, but I need all this.” You moved him in his chair. “Excuse me.” You typed on his keyboard, thankfully he was logged in with no password. You got up delivery information and found out what places had fresh supplies of food, drinks and other things. You noted them down on a piece of paper, then you went to the map on the wall of the whole hotel and huts. You circled the ones that had the supplies, then pulled it off the wall and put it in your bag.

You noticed another map, one of the whole island, so you took it, it would be useful in the future. You put it in your bag, then hurried out the door. You needed to head back, you’d been out too long and Kay needed medication. Tomorrow would have to be a run into one of the supply places. You just needed one last thing for today, a tool kit. You found the maintenance room, then grabbed a nice tool box, only problem was you now only hand one hand free. You hurried out the hotel, then across the beach towards the huts. You froze when you came across five zombies, you dropped the toolbox, then pulled your axe off your back. You readied yourself, then whistled causing all five to charge at you. You swung your axe into one’s head, then you kicked back another onto the floor. You yanked your axe free, then swung at another. You held you axe up as one launched at you and bit the air, you leaned back and groaned. You shoved it back, then bopped it with the end of your axe, then slammed the blade in. You let the axe go, then you pulled the knife off your thigh and stabbed the last one standing.

You panted, then put your knife back. You walked over to the one on the floor, yanked the axe out and saw one sitting up that you’d kicked to the floor. You lined your axe up to its head, then swung it making it slam into its head. You put your axe on your back, then picked up your tool box and ran off to the huts. You walked into the water, then walked under the deck towards your hut again. You smiled at Lee as she sat waiting for you. “Lee!”

She stood up and smiled, then shouted your name. “I’m so glad you’re back!”

You stopped by the deck and waited for her to lower the ladder. “Same.” You held up the toolbox. “Take this.”

She grabbed it and put it on the side. “Need me to take anything else?”

You shook your head and climbed up. “Everything else is in my bag.”

“Any encounters?”

You sighed. “Only with the head. Oh, I got a gun and bullets.”

She hummed. “Useful, but we’ll have to use it for emergencies only.”

You nodded. “My thinking. Also, I got the managers keys to the area and the master key card from him. This gun? It’s his as well.”

She sighed. “I’m guessing he’s dead.”

You nodded and walked with her to Kay’s hut. “Yeah, shot himself.” You went into Mike’s hut and used it as a med and supply hut. Erwin’s was used for planning, while you and Lee slept in yours leaving Levi’s alone. You unpacked all the supplies. “Good news, I’ve got two maps. One of the island and the other of the holiday resort. I’ve marked key areas places that were recently supplied.”

She stared at you. “How’d you find that out?”

You smiled. “Got onto the computer of the managers.”

“Impressive.”

You laughed. “I guess.” You handed her the maps. “Take this to the planning hut, I’ll get some meds to Kay.”

She hugged you. “Okay, thanks again.”

“Any time.” You hurried to Kay, then sat down on the bed. “Kay?” She opened her eyes. “Hey, I need you to sit up for me.”

She did and let out a shaky breath. “Damn that hurts.”

You cleaned her face. “I know, but I got you some pain meds and anti-biotics to fight infection. Take them, then I’ll clean your wound.”

She nodded and popped the pills into her mouth, then she sipped her water. “Thank you, for everything.” She welled up. “I’m sorry, about Ann.”

“Don’t be, you had nothing to do with that.” You pulled your makeshift patch off her wound, then cleaned the bite mark making her wince in pain. “Sorry.” You found a new clean fresh patch, then put it on her wound and added tape to make sure it wouldn’t come off. “There, good as new. I think you might get more guys in bed with a nice scar.”

She weakly laughed. “Maybe.”

You helped her lie down. “Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay…thank you for everything.”

You squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, now sleep alright?” You got up, then cleaned up everything. You went outside, then to Erwin’s old hut to see the place lined with papers and ideas. Lee was sat with the maps; she was making notes in a book. “How’s it going?”

She looked up and smiled. “Well, I’m making notes about key places on the island. I think, in order for us to get out, we’ll either have to find a pilot, or get a boat out of here.” She sighed and sat back. “Which means there’s a high chance we are here for a long time, because the plan will take a while. So, we might have to go into the city someday.”

You nodded. “That’s what I was worried about.” You sighed and sat down. “We need a car, but it can’t be just a weak car. It needs to protect us, make a pathway or something.”

She hummed. “We’ll deal with planning that another day, for now we need to choose where to go to get supplies.”

You looked at the map and tapped the one furthest away. “This one, if we start closet to us, we’ll run out and have to go further and further. It’s best if we start far away, then work closer.”

She leaned her cheek on her hand. “That’s what I was worried about. You sure you’ll be okay?”

You nodded. “I’ll be fine, trust me. Maybe out there I could search for any signs of Mike and the others.”

She hugged you. “You miss Levi.”

You hugged her tightly. “Yeah, but I know him and the others are alive and well, because they’re ex-military and detectives. I know they’re okay, I just know it.”

“Me too.”

You hid behind a fallen umbrella as a zombie stumbled past, you peaked and watched it go. You were close, so close to the supply place. You didn’t want to get into a fight, you needed to look after your weapons for a long as possible, you didn’t want to attack one zombie and your axe to break. You let out a shaky sigh, then pushed yourself up and ran through the sand to the building. You looked through the keys you had, then tired the one labelled for you. You unlocked the door, then slipped inside. You turned on the light on your phone, then looked around the room to find it full of food, drink and other items you could used to make weapons better and more effective.

You took your bag off, then began putting loads into your bag. You were glad you could find a lighter as well as batteries. You jumped when you heard someone approach the building. You grabbed your things, then slid into the darkness and watched. You made sure you were quiet. They walked in, their footfall light as if they were trying to hide their presence. They stopped by the wall of things. “Tch, damn it, someone’s already been here for things.”

You gasped, only one person talked like that. “Levi?”

He turned. “Who said that?”

You stood up and turned your light on, you smiled at him as he said your name. You laughed. “Yeah, that’s right it’s me.”

He let out a shaky breath, like he was close to crying. “I thought I lost you.”

You threw yourself into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I was so worried about you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I glad you’re okay.”

You giggled. “I’m more durable than you think.”

“Where have you been?”

“The huts, what about you?”

He looked to the door. “We went the opposite side of the resort; we went to the villa houses.”

You nodded. “Well, you can join me, Lee and Kay by the huts, we have a large set up there as well as maps.”

“Damn, you’ve done better than us.”

You smiled. “Well, I guess as a nerd I’ve known how to survive a situation like this.” You moved your bag and put more things in. “I’d love to catch up Levi, but Kay is sick…she…she got bitten and Lee is over there all alone.”

“What about Ann?”

You gulped and couldn’t look at Levi. “Dead…she…she turned into one of those things before my eyes, so I had to stop her before she bit someone else other than Kay.”

He hugged you from behind. “I’m so sorry.”

You sniffed and wiped your tears. “It’s okay, nothing I can do about it now.” You pulled from Levi and put your bag on. You turned to Levi. “So, are you going to try and come to us?”

He nodded. “Yeah, if it means being with you, having supplies and a map.”

You smiled. “Well, if you come over, go through the water and walk under the decking to Hange’s place. We’ll drop a ladder down for you.”

“Got it.” You walked to the door, but Levi called your name. “I love you.”

You smiled at him. “I love you too…I’ll see you again soon, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we’ll come right over now. I’ll tell the team.”

“Great. Actually, grab some supplies. With more mouths to feed, we need more food.”

“On it.”

You ran over to Levi, then kissed him passionately. “Okay, now I’m going. I hope to see you in a bit.”

He nodded. “Yeah brat.”

You smiled, then left. You hurried back across the beach, then through the water to the huts. You told Lee everything, you handed her your bag of supplies, then you sat on the deck and waited for Levi. You nibbled your lip as anxiety kicked in, you were so worried about them making it to you. You sighed and hugged your legs. You perked up when someone called your name. You looked up and smiled at Levi under the deck, Hange, Erwin and Mike were with him with bags. You grabbed your ladder, then lowered it down. “Welcome.” You helped them all up one by one. “I’m glad to see you all alive.”

Erwin hugged you, then Mike and finally Hange. Hange sighed. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Erwin nodded. “Same, and look at this place! I’m impressed.”

You walked with them. “Thanks, we broke the walkway and built a wall of things to keep us safe.” You pointed to Erwin’s place. “We use your place as the planning room. Hange, your place is full of things for me to go out and get supplies and things out there. Mike, we use your place for supplies. Kay is in the girl’s place while she heals up. My place is for sleep and we haven’t used Levi’s place for anything yet.” You stopped part way down the decking. “Lee and me are the only ones holding the fort, Kay is too ill.”

Hange looked to the hut Kay was in. “I could tend to her, I have a medical background, just tell me what happened to her.”

“Ann turned and bit her, pulled a chunk of flesh too. I’ve done what I can, but there’s only so much you can do.” You stopped by Kay’s place. “Lee is tending to her, so Mike could you go with Hange? Lee has missed you.”

Mike smiled. “Got it.”

“Hand me your supply bags, I’ll put the food away and other things.” You took their bags and walked to Mike’s place with Levi and Erwin. You opened the door and showed them the weapons you’d made, shields as well as the food and drink. “It’s not much, but it’s enough.” You unpacked the bags. “Now I know what you’re thinking, why the shields? But sometimes you can’t fight them, you can just shove them back.”

Erwin picked up one. “Good thinking. You know, these are well made.”

You smiled. “Thanks. I also tried making better weapons, the kind that will last. Key thing is to take out the head or brain.” You pulled your knife off your thigh. “Sneak up behind them, then stab them in the head does the trick. Sometimes you need something more, something better.”

Levi picked up a bat with saw blades in. “You have an odd mind brat.”

You smiled. “Not a fan, huh?”

Erwin laughed. “I think he’s just a little shocked that his girlfriend is a deadly killer.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” You sighed. “So, wanna see the planning room?”

“I’d love to.”

You smiled and walked out the building. “This way.” You got to Erwin’s hut, then opened the door. “Here there are two maps, one of the island and one of the hotel resort with multiple places circled that I found out from the manger of the hotel’s computer. I took a map of the island, because there’s a chance we might have to go there. We need a car; it’ll help us move to a safer place to rest and have food. Plus, we need a pilot or anyone who can man a boat just to get us away from here, from this island. I think this thing, it’s only for here and I think it was because of a drug.”

Erwin nodded. “I think so too.”

You sighed. “So umm, you can have your room back Erwin.”

He smiled. “Thank you, and thank you for letting us come back.”

“I had to, I mean, you’re our friends.” You let out a long sigh. “Well, I’m really beat, I’ve been planning to go to that damn supply place for a while and it is trying to avoid the zombies.”

“Zombies?”

You smiled. “Well, it’s the best thing to call them.” You walked to the door. “See you later and welcome back.” You walked out and heard someone chase you, you looked back to see Levi. He slowed down and said your name. You smiled. “Sorry, I’m just on edge and tired. I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” He walked to his hut, then opened the door. “Come on.” He walked in and stopped. “You…kept it the same.”

You walked past. “Well, yeah. I couldn’t change a thing, it wasn’t right. I wanted to keep it ready for you when you came back, plus, if I did change something you would have killed me for making it messy.”

“I wouldn’t.”

You took your axe off, then your knife. “Okay, I’ll trust you.” You giggled. “For now.”

“Thanks.” You slipped your shoes off, then turned to Levi. You went to speak, but Levi pounced onto you. Your bum was pressing against the table as his body pressed against yours. He kissed you roughly at first, but then his kisses turned passionate and loving. He kissed your cheek, then held you tightly, like if he let you go right now, he’d lose you again. “I missed you so much.”

You clung to his back and inhaled, he smelt like home. “I missed you too.” You rubbed his back. “So…I’m a bit smelly, I need a shower. Which means, you need to let me go.”

He growled at you. “I think you smell great.”

You pulled from him, then went to his bathroom. “Thank you, but I think I don’t. I’ve not taken many showers since this all started, kind of been scared to. Being in a bathroom and butt naked is not a place or state I want to die in.”

He hummed. “Yeah, you have a point, but I wouldn’t mind you naked in the bathroom.”

You smiled and held his hands, then you pulled him into the bathroom. Both of you stripped as you watched each other. You stepped backwards into the shower, then pressed your back against the wall, you bit your lip and smiled at Levi. Levi walked closer, his hands slipped across your waist as he leaned closer and kissed you. The two of you kissed as passionately as possible, your hands began exploring each other’s and you rediscovered your bodies. You two didn’t do much cleaning.

You sat on the deck looking out at beach at a few zombies wandering around on the shore. You looked to Levi as he walked across the deck with tea, then sat down. “Watching them?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m trying to understand them, like a predator watches its prey. Maybe I could learn something, something more about them to make it easier.”

He put his arm around you, then kissed the top of your head. “I don’t think they have a pattern, they’re just mindless hungry things.”

You sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He kissed your temple. “So, what are you up to?”

You smiled. “I’m trying to design better weapons, things that can damage their skull and brain.”

“Maybe I can help.” He took the plans from you and studied them. “This won’t work, it’s too weak and flimsy. If you hit a Z with one, it’ll break.”

You giggled. “Z huh?”

He smiled and kissed you. “I read your zombie survival book, they shortened it to Z.”

You hummed. “It’s easier to say.” You sighed and looked at the plans. “So, what do I need to do to make it better?”

He put your plans down. “Leave that to Hange to do, she’ll love inventing new things. Mike will handle the scouting. Erwin will do all the planning. Lee could keep a record of supplies and let us know if anything is needed. You and I, well, we’ll be the fighters. Right?”

You smiled. “Right.”

He played with your hair. “Just focus on us right now, ignore other things.”

You leaned against Levi and held his hand. “I will.”

“I love you.”

You smiled at him and kissed him. “I love you.” You pulled away and picked up your tea. “I have a question.”

“Sure.”

You gulped your tea and looked at Levi. “Which one of your little group can shoot the best with a gun?”

He frowned. “Why?”

“I got a gun off the manager; he’d shot himself in the head.” You sighed and nodded to the huts. “Gun’s in my room, along with the bullets. Whoever’s the best sharpshooter should have it.”

“That’d be me.”

You smiled. “Then it’s all yours.”

“You…” He sighed. “You okay?”

You shrugged. “I…don’t know. I umm…” You frowned. “I guess I haven’t stopped to think.” You looked down into the water. “Have…have you watched someone turn?”

He shook his head. “No, all we saw was people who were those things.”

You downed the last of your tea. “Ann was convulsing, blood came from her mouth, she coughed up a load of blood then slammed to the floor. I turned her on her side as her seizure continued, then blood came from her eyes, nose and ears. She…her brain had gone…” You gulped and rubbed your eyes and sniffed. “I knew she was dead.” You let out a long sigh. “Then, she got up and launched at Kay, she bit her and pulled a chuck of her flesh out and ate it. I shoved her back, she broke her arm and it didn’t phase her at all. She went to attack again, I dodged her, grabbed her arm and slammed her head over and over into the wall until she stopped making noises.” You looked at Levi, he could see how tired you were, how sick and guilty you felt. “I killed her, but I know if I didn’t, she would have killed Kay, Lee and me.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms. “You were brave, so brave to do that.”

You hugged him. “I told Kay and Lee to follow me, to not help anyone and just to keep moving. I got them back here, then sent up this little haven. Lee has been a great help, my rock really.”

“I’m here now to help, so are the others.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re not alone anymore.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You both looked behind you as you heard running and Lee shouting your name. She stopped and panted. “Kay wants to speak with you, she says it’s urgent.”

You frowned, then got up. “Sure, lead the way.” You walked behind her and Levi followed. You got into the hut, then saw Kay sat on the sofa, she was looking a little better than before. “Hey Kay, what’s up?”

She fiddled with her hands, then looked up at you. “This has been eating away at me and I need to let it out. It’s my fault Ann died.”

You shook your head. “I’ve told you it isn’t, she took the drug and it caused her to turn.”

“I know she took it but…”

You frowned. “Kay listen, there was nothing you could have done. Ann made the choice; we all knew that Ann’s addiction to drugs and alcohol would lead her to an early grave.” You sighed. “I wish she would have stopped, she said she would, she promised me and she didn’t do it.”

She gripped the edge of the sofa. “I know, but it’s my fault.”

“It’s not.”

“Kay.”

“I gave her the drug!” You and Lee stared at her wide eyed. “It was me! I convinced her to take it! She told me no over and over, she didn’t want to break her promise to you!” She welled up and began crying. “I wanted her to take it so I could see what it’d do because I wanted to try it! She was testing it for me!”

You clenched your jaw, then laxed your jaw. “Excuse me.” You turned and walked out as Lee started screaming and shouting at Kay. Mike grabbed her and stopped her from attacking Kay. You wandered out and went to Levi’s hut, you loaded your axe and knife, then you went over to Hange’s place.

Levi ran after you and called your name. “Wait!” You put the ladder down. “Wait!” You started down the steps, but Levi grabbed your arm. “I said wait.”

You looked up at him. “I’m really angry right now, so I need to go out and kill some zombies to let go of my anger.”

“Don’t waste your weapons on that, we need all we can get when we go collect supplies, or go out and leave here.”

You gripped the steps, then sighed. “You’re right…”

He offered his hand to you. “Come on.”

You grabbed his hand, then pulled yourself up. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you had every right to be mad at Kay.”

You hugged Levi. “I can’t believe she…I mean…I thought it was my fault. Poor Ann.”

Levi held your hand, then pulled the ladder up. He tugged you, then led you back to his hut. He took your weapons off, then sat you down on the bed and slipped your shoes off. “You need to rest, reserve your strength. In times like this, where we are surviving as a group, we can’t let our emotions rule us.”

You nodded. “I know, you’re right.” You smiled. “You and your friends would know; you’ve trained for things like this.”

“We have and it’s never easy. People get hurt, others die and sometimes you have to mark difficult choices. Just make sure the choices you make are the ones you’ll regret the least. Okay?”

You smiled. “Promise.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good.” He held your hands and knelt down. He looked up at you and smiled. “I want you to know, that I will do everything to keep me and you alive and safe. We’ll make it out of this, together. We’ll go home, you’ll have your tea shop and I’ll visit it. I need to visit you in your cute tea shop.”

You giggled. “Yeah you do.”

He squeezed your hands. “Let’s have something to eat and drink, then we’ll sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll talk to Lee, see what we have in stock, then if we need anything, we’ll tell Erwin. Erwin will make a plan; we’ll carry it out together and bring back supplies for the group.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You lifted Levi’s hands up and kissed them loads. “You are my rock Levi, you really are. I’d be lost without you.”

He smiled. “That’s not true, you’ve done so well without me here. But it makes me smile and happy that you feel that way about me.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Well, it’s true.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He pulled away and sighed. “Alright, let’s get moving. I have a sad girlfriend to cheer up with hugs, kisses and food.”

You giggled. “Thanks Levi, you’re the best.”

“I’m only the best because you make me into the best man I can be.”

You stood up and cupped his face. “Levi, you are already the best man you can be without me. I’m just glad and happy that you allow me to be part of your life.”

He blushed and smiled. “Always, you’ll always be a part of me and I a part of you.” You nodded with a smile, then kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood in Erwin’s room with the others, map of the hotel resort on the table. Erwin sighed. “Water has been shut off to us, I don’t know why and it might be a bid of power by other survivors. So, we need to head out there and turn it back on. We might not be the only people out here surviving, there will be others and less capable than us.”

Hange pointed to the map. “The systems are just here for the hotel, hopefully it’s shut off there and not more in land. I’ll be going because I’ll know how to work the machines.”

Levi folded his arms. “I’ll go with you.”

Erwin referred to you. “Take this one with you too, she’s our zombie expert.”

You blushed. “I’m not an expert.”

“You know more than any of us.”

You let out a long sigh. “I suppose being a nerd has its usefulness.”

Mike leaned on the table. “So, what information can you give us?”

“You want my theories?”

Hange bounced and clapped her hands. “Please oh please!”

You hummed. “Okay…” You sighed. “Well, first I have a theory on the type of zombie we have. You see there are different kinds people have made up, some created by a bio-weapon, a virus, a drug and just coming back from the dead. With these ones, it’s a drug.”

“Do you think it was made by accident?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know much about drugs, but I think there’s something wrong with the mixture. It’s too strong for the human body to cope with.”

Erwin nodded. “Seems it, people have fits when it takes over and then it kills them.”

You nodded. “You’re right.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so how come some people are changing still?”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, from what I’ve observed it seems that there are two types of Z’s so far. The kind that seem to have no bites on them, meaning they took the drug and those who are covered in bites.” You began pacing as you thought. “Which means…” You turned to everyone. “Look, in some zombie movies or games, just one bite is a death sentence but I don’t think that’s true in this situation. You need multiple bites to turn you meaning…” You looked up at them. “There are animals out there who have a deadly chemical in their saliva, which dissolves and eats away at flesh. So, what if the same sort of thing applies to these Z’s? I think the drug, or the chemical is in their saliva. However, it’s not strong meaning.”

Hange gasped. “Multiple bites are needed in order to turn someone!”

You smiled. “I think so. It seems that there’s not much in the saliva, but enough concentration changes people. It could be that if you get bitten, give enough time your body might be able to break down the drug. I do know some drugs stay in your system for days. So, if you get bitten it’s not the end of the world, just try not to get bitten again for a while.”

Mike hummed. “Noted.”

Levi sighed. “So, how do we kill them?”

You got a pen and paper, then drew an outline of a person. You circled the head and neck. “You want to destroy the head, or cut the spine by the neck to stop communication between head and body. There is limited communication in their heads, but there’s enough to keep them going.” You drew lines across the arms and legs. “Cut these off to slow them down. When it comes to weapons, melee is your best bet because guns are noisy and may attract more Z’s.”

Erwin frowned. “So, what kind of weapons are best?”

You sighed. “Depends what you prefer. Two handed weapons are deadly, you can get some strength behind it, but in order to swing you leave yourself a little open. Small one-handed ones are fast, but you’ll need multiple hits with them. I think the best things I’ve made has to be the shields, shove them back instead of fighting. You don’t want to use your weapons too much; you could make them weak because killing a person takes a tone of effort.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Great thinking brat. So, anything else?”

You hummed. “Well, sound attracts them and blood. So, stay quiet and don’t bleed. They have the worst memory too, I’ve been spotted by them, I hid and it didn’t take long for them to forget.”

Erwin leaned both his hands on the table. “What about a cure?”

“I don’t think we can cure people. When they turn, their brain kind of pops. If we turn them back, they won’t be who they once were, the brain’s too damaged. Plus, if they do go back to normal, they’ll remember what they’ve done, because these Z’s have some sense of cognitive functioning. Would you be able to live with the knowledge you ate people?”

He shook his head. “No.”

You looked to everyone. “Plus, the human body is not meant to consume human flesh, it causes illnesses.”

Hange nodded. “She’s right, some of those illness cause death. Once someone turns, it’s too late.”

You gasped. “Oh, but we might be able to stop someone from turning. When someone OD’s you give them an adrenaline shot, so what if we do that for someone? Just to prolong the turning until a cure is found.”

“Perfect.”

You let out a long sigh. “I can’t think of anything else to tell you right now.” You took a notebook out your bag. “I’ve made loads of notes in here, oh, and if you go into my hut there’s a zombie survival book in there. It was made as a joke, or if it were to happen, but I guess it’s our bible now.” You put your book in your bag. “I’m taking this with me as we go out, it’ll come in handy for me to make notes while we’re out. So, let’s get the weapons and head out.”

Erwin stopped you before you left. “If you find walkies, grab them.”

You shook your head. “Too noisy Erwin, you’ll just have to hope we come back.”

He sighed. “Okay…good luck.”

You smiled. “Thanks, we’ll be back I promise. I’ll bring your soldiers back well and fit.”

He laughed. “Yeah, thanks.”

You winked, then walked to the supply hut. You put on your knife and axe, then picked up a little shield. You picked up a lighter and some fire crackers, as well as little fireworks. “These will come in handy.”

Levi frowned. “How come? I thought noise attracts them?”

You smiled. “It does, it’ll be perfect if we need to lure them away.”

He hugged you and kissed your face all over making you giggle. “I have the smartest girlfriend.”

You hummed. “Maybe, so you and Hange ready?”

Hange gave you a thumbs up, she had a shield and a one-handed weapon. “Perfect.”

Levi grabbed two two-handed weapons. “I’m ready to go.”

You sighed. “Good, just make sure you have plenty of things in your bag for emergency. I’ve never had to deal with humans before, only zombies so, you guys are in charge of them and I’ll let you know what to do with the Z’s.”

Levi nodded. “Sounds good, now let’s head out.”

You hid behind a barrier, clearly left by the army or the police who tried to fight back. You were watching a group of armed guys wandering around. You noticed a large amount of Z’s near, which you had managed to avoid with Levi and Hange. You sat back down and stopped looking over. “If we fight the guys, it’ll be too noisy.”

Levi sighed. “Tch, what do we do then?”

You took your bag off and opened it. “I have an idea, but I need to run it by you two.”

Hange shuffled closer. “What is it?”

You pulled out some firecrackers. “We light these, throw them near the guys and let the Z’s do the job for us.”

“Great plan.”

Levi nodded. “It is, let’s do this, but you light and I’ll throw. I don’t want you getting burnt or anything.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You lit the first. “Let’s do this.”

Levi threw the firecracker, then stayed behind cover. You heard the bangs go off, then the Z’s screamed and the guys shouted. “I guess we stay here for a while.”

You nodded. “Yeah, it’ll take a while.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you. “Well, I can hold you for a bit then.”

You blushed and looked to Hange, she giggled and gave you a thumbs up. “You two are cute.”

You smiled and leaned the side of your head against Levi. “I can’t believe this all happened, the whole me and Levi and the zombies.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You better believe me and you are a couple. Plus, I don’t think anyone could predict the dead coming back to life or people turning into Z’s.”

You sighed. “I suppose not.” You looked over the barrier and saw it’d calmed down. “Alright, let’s get moving.” You took your axe off your back, then hurried with Levi and Hange towards the Z’s. You worked together, hitting them all in the head. You panted after fighting, then looked down at the men who’d been bitten loads. “We need to shoot the men who were bitten, in case they come back. It’s a little grim, but it’s the world we live in right now.”

You all did as you mentioned, then you hurried through the gates and closed them. Levi put a bar across, then panted. “There, we should be safe for now. Hange? Get to work.”

She nodded. “Got it. You two stay up here in case we have visitors.”

You smiled. “You’ve got your back, always.”

She winked at you. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch, perv.”

You giggled as Hange ran off, then you turned to Levi. “You did really well out there, impressive actually.”

He held your waist and kissed you. “You were impressive too, I mean, you were really hot.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “That so?”

He kissed you and sighed through his nose, he was happy. “Don’t take any risks.”

“I won’t Levi, I promise you.”

Levi hugged you. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, I think I’ve proven I’m a survivor.”

He sighed. “You are.” You moved from Levi, then looked out between the gap on the doors. “We have some movement.”

Levi hurried over and peaked. “Looks like it, but I don’t think we need to worry.”

You looked to where Hange had gone underground. “I just hope turning on the system doesn’t make too much noise.”

“What happens if it does?”

You sighed. “A distraction will be needed to keep them away.”

He shook his head. “No, not possible.”

You smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” You climbed up the wall, then jumped from it onto the building next to it on the drain pipe, you moved up, then crawled into the roof.

Levi called your name. “You know I really love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.” You ran along the roof to the other side, then out your bag down. You lined up some fireworks and waited. You heard the machines kick in and make a large noise. A mass roar of zombies echoed over the beach. You got your lighter out, then sighed. “Come on your assholes, let’s party.” As soon as you saw loads of then, you lit the fireworks. The horde running for Levi and Hange turned away, then ran towards where your fire works were going off. You grinned, then pulled out a bottle and kissed it. “My first ever Molotov.” You lit it, then threw it at the group. You grabbed your bag, then ran across the roof and climbed down.

Levi opened his arms. “Let go, I’ll catch you.”

You dropped and smiled in his arms. “Thanks handsome.” You got in your feet. “Nice work Hange.”

She grinned. “Thank you and thank you for moving the z's away.”

“My pleasure, now I wanna see how effective my Molotov was. If it’s good I need supplies to make more.” You all peaked and saw it was more than effective. “Ooow, perfect. Alright, I need to get some more supplies.”

Levi looked to Hange. “You coming or do you want to go back and be safe?”

She hummed. “I’ll come, be interesting to see this cute thing in action more.”

You grinned. “Fabulous, let’s head out then. I remember where to go, so follow me.” You moved with them across the beach to the building you needed. You stopped when you saw movement inside, you peaked through the door to see a Z stumbling about. You grabbed your knife, then held your hand up to the others. You snuck in and behind it. You stopped behind the thing, stood up slowly, grabbed it’s forehead and slammed the blade down. You let out a shaky breath, then lowered the body down and yanked your blade free. You checked the whole area, then found a Z on the floor. You held your hand up again, then stabbed it in the head. “Okay, we’re good.”

Hange hummed. “She’s fun. So, why stabbed the one on the floor?”

You cleaned your knife. “In case it wasn’t dead. “It may just be lying there acting as if it was dead. I’d rather not have my ankles bitten.”

She hummed. “Good point.”

You started packing your bag with supplies, then you put it on your back. “Ready.”

Hange nodded. “Right! Let’s head back.”

You walked with them and noticed Levi had been quiet the whole time, which meant he wasn’t happy about something. You managed to get back safely, you unpacked your things then went you went to Levi’s room and changed into loose shorts and top. You waited for Levi to change, then you gave him a big hug. He didn’t hug you back first, then he wrapped his arms around you. He buried his nose in the crook of your neck, then inhaled. You rubbed his back and welled up. “I love you Levi.”

He squeezed you, then pulled away a little and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you or scared you today.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “It’s okay, I’m okay and so are you and that’s all that matters.” He sighed. “I guess I just got a little scared. I was proud though, you’re so brave and strong that you don’t need me.”

You cupped his face. “I’ll always need you.”

He kissed you and hummed, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. He lifted you up and spun you around making you giggle. He carried you to bed, then lay down with you and let out a happy sigh as he held you. “So, what’s the next plan?”

You hummed. “Well, we need to get the message out we’re here and need help. Which means.”

“We need a car.”

“Yep. So we need recon work done.”

He hummed. “Mike and Lee?”

You leaned up on his chest and looked down at him. “Think that’s the best, because me and you need to rest up. They can go out there, find a car with enough fuel and come back to mark it on the map. We’ll prepare, then get the car. We’ll need to go to the city, gather a few things for Hange then we’ll head back here, grab her and go to the communication tower in the city.”

“Sounds good.” He played with your hair a bit. “What about in the hotel? We have access to everything because of you.”

You smiled. “I guess we could go in there once the comms tower is running again. Plus, it might have some good supplies.”

“We can only hope.” You shuffled over and lay on top of Levi, your forearms either side of his head and hands in his hair. You smiled at him as you admired his beauty, how soft his hair was, or how he didn’t look as tired as he used to. Levi moved his head in your hands. “What?”

You sighed and shrugged. “Nothing, it’s just…you’re really…I dunno. I guess, I just love you.”

He squeezed your waist. “Love you too.”

You rested the side of your head on his chest, then closed your eyes and listened to his heart beating. “Hmm…perfect tune.”

He rubbed your back. “Thank you, it’s beating fast because of you.”

You giggled. “You’re so sweet to me.” You pulled from Levi. “Sorry to break the moment, but I need to fill containers up with water, just in case we lose water again.”

Levi grabbed your hips, then yanked you back onto the bed. “No, you’re not going anywhere. You need to rest.” You sighed and hugged Levi as he hugged you tightly. “Please brat, times are tough and we could die any day. I need to just hold you, sleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms.”

You smiled, then sat up and pulled your bra off from under your shirt. You threw it, then got under the covers. You opened your arms out. “Come here honey.”

Levi changed into his pjs, then got into bed and snuggled up real close next to you. “I look forward to when we get off this island and we do this in my home, together.”

You hummed a laugh. “That an invite for me to move in with you?”

“Yes. I want you to.”

You kissed him. “I’d love to.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, wasn’t asking, I was demanding you live with me.”

You laughed, then kissed his face all over. “You are perfection.”

He turned his head in time making you kiss him. “No, you are.”

You smiled, then hugged him. “Bed time.”

“Yeah, night brat. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You jumped as someone shouted your name. You sat up in bed, your hair a mess and so was Levi’s. He groaned and rolled over, then slung his arm over your thighs. You frowned, then heard running and saw Lee race around the corner into your room. “I’m sorry to wake you, but this is urgent.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Hmm, sure what’s wrong?”

“Kay, she’s missing.”

You lowered your hand, your eyes widened. “What?”

“I went to check on her this morning, she’s gone!”

You flew out of bed, then got changed quickly. Levi sat up in bed, then watched you. “What are you doing?”

You jumped in your shorts. “I’m going out to find her.”

“You don’t know where’s she’s gone.”

You strapped on your knife, placed your axe on your hip and your bag on your back. “Well, I have a strong feeling where she’s gone.”

Lee welled up. “She couldn’t have! It’s suicide.”

“That’s the point Lee, that’s what she wants and I won’t let her throw her life away.”

Levi got out of bed making Lee blush, because he was shirtless. He grabbed your wrist. “Tch, would you just stop and listen brat. Going rushing off to her is also suicide, just stop and think.”

You sighed. “Sorry…sorry.”

He ruffled his hair. “Let me get changed, I’ll get my weapons and we’ll go together to get her. Where would she have gone?”

You gulped. “Back to Ann and where her body is, I just know it.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “That’s a death trap there.”

You nodded. “The party area in the hotel is, but we can’t just leave her out there alone.”

He sighed and nodded. “We’ll go, but understand me when I say this. Sometimes we can’t save everyone. Our priority should be our survival, so if we cannot save her without putting our lives on the line, I’m sorry.”

You hugged him. “I know.”

Lee smiled. “The fact you both are trying is enough.”

You smiled at Lee. “Thank you, Lee.”

She backed up. “I’ll inform the others, are there any other plans?”

You looked to her, then Levi. “We could check out the hotel, see if they have internet so we can try and communicate. If not, we have to go to that tower for calls. Supplies will be good anyway.”

He nodded. “We’ll be gone a while, there’s a lot of luggage to go through. We could all do with new clothes.”

You sighed. “Yeah, alright let them know we’re going to the hotel for supplies and we’ll be gone a few hours.”

Lee gave you thumbs up. “Got it. I’ll let them know and good luck.”

You walked into Levi’s living room, grabbed the master key card and the keys. “Are our bags going to be big enough?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but we don’t want a big bag because it’ll slow us down.”

You nodded loads. “Right…right…”

He pulled you close and hugged you. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

You sighed. “I know, sorry. We can do this.”

“Of course, because you have my military training and your nerd training.” You giggled at him. “Together we’re unstoppable.”

You cupped his neck and kissed him. “We are.” You sighed, then bounced up and down shaking the nerves off. “Alright, I’m ready.”

He nodded, then walked ahead to Hange’s place. He climbed down first into the water, then he opened his arms out to you. You jumped down, he caught you, then placed you in the water. “Stick with me and let me lead, I’m viewing this as a military mission to retrieve an escaped prisoner.”

You followed behind him through the water. “I place my full trust in you Levi.”

He looked back at you. “Thank you.” He stopped and held his hand out, then lowered himself into the water more. “We have a cluster of them.”

You reached for your axe. “I’m ready on your mark.”

He shook his head. “I’ll take them out, you stay there. You are important to keep alive and safe, because of your knowledge and I love you.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I have to help out with the kills some time.”

“You will, just not with big groups.” He pulled off two blades. “I’ve got this.”

You sighed. “You know, I still can’t believe I found them.”

“You’d be surprised what you can find.” He moved closer. “Stay there and look pretty.”

You giggled and watched him move closer, then he spun and sliced the Z’s heads off cleanly and avoided all attacks. You stood up when it was clear, then walked over to Levi. He went to speak, but you grabbed his shirt and yanked him close and kissed him. He hummed and so did you. You pulled him away a little. “Sorry, but that was really hot.”

“Thanks.” He stabbed his blades into the sand, grabbed your bum making you gasp, then he kissed your roughly. He growled at you, then kissed your forehead. “Come on, we have to get going.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “Yes, sorry.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “You were just so cool and sexy, I just had to kiss you.”

“Well you were cute in saying so, so I had to kiss you back.”

You smiled and hurried along with him. “Thank you, you know for keeping me positive and happy.”

“Any time.” He moved faster with you to the hotel, then peaked inside. The lobby was pretty empty, but there were blood painting parts of the walls. “Tch, disgusting.”

You hummed as you looked. “Well, that’s Z’s for you. They just rip and tear into flesh.” You wandered in ahead of Levi, you pulled your axe out and at the ready. “The bathroom we were in is this way.” You walked down the halls and felt a weight in the pit of your stomach, you hadn’t been this way, you hadn’t seen Ann’s body since she died. You noticed a drag mark of old blood on the floor, like someone had dragged a dead body. You frowned, but kept going to the bathroom. You opened it slowly and saw the damaged tiled wall with blood, brain and skull on it. You saw blood on the floor and some flesh. You gulped when you heard distant shouting of screams of that night, the roar Ann let out. You moved around and saw there was no Ann. “She’s gone…her bodies gone.”

Levi stopped and stared at the wall. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you when this happened.”

You shook your head. “What’s done is done Levi, but what is strange is her body is gone and I’m pretty sure I killed her.”

He looked to the floor. “There’s drag marks.”

You followed them out the bathroom. “She couldn’t have.”

“Ann?”

You shook your head. “No, Kay.” They led you to the main dance hall, there sat on the stage area was Kay with Ann’s dead and rotting body in her arms. You went to walk closer, but Levi stopped you. “Levi.”

He shook his head and pointed to some Z’s wandering in and those eating bodies on the floor. “She’s too much of a risk to get to.”

You gulped. “Ann’s body is masking her from the Z’s.” You held Levi’s hand. “What do we do Levi?”

He kissed your temple, then waved to Kay. Both of you waved together to get her attention. She looked up at you, then welled up. “No Ace.” You pressed your finger to your lips to hush her. “I belong here! I killed Ann…I KILLED HER!”

Levi’s eyes widened as all the Z’s stopped, looked at Kay, then charged at her screaming. Levi pulled you close and against his chest. “Don’t look brat.” He wrapped you up so you couldn’t hear either. Levi watched as Kay was ripped apart, piece by piece and devoured. Her screams were blood curdling, but they soon became gargled and died away. He felt you shaking in his arms, so he picked you up and hurried with you out of the room. He kept running with you, then used your master key to unlock a room. He looked around and saw it was empty, then he sat you on the bed. He knelt in front of you. “I’m sorry.”

You shook, fists clenched. “Why?” You gritted your teeth. “Why would she do that?” You shoved Levi and he just took it, then he let you weakly hit him in the chest a few times. He’d seen this kind of reaction before, it was much like his own when he lost soldiers. It was frustration and hopelessness, the feeling that you knew you were strong, but there was nothing that could have been done. “Why!?” You stopped hitting Levi, he held your wrists as you started crying. It was the first time you’d cried since all this happened. You gasped, then really cried, you wept your heart out in front of Levi.

Levi pulled you off the bed and into his arms, then he held you tightly. He wanted to take this away, take all this pain away from you, but he felt so weak. He could feel how much you needed him, by how tightly you were gripping at his back. His heart was breaking for you, his rage increasing at the world around him. He wanted to kill them all, every last one of those creatures and take you far away. He pulled away a little from you, then kissed your face all over. “I love you. I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to protect you and stay alive with you. We’re not going to lose another one of our friends, I promise you that. No more.”

You nodded and sniffed. “Same, I promise too. I love you Levi.”

He kissed you making you hum, he nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he tugged you close against him, your body pressed firmly against his. He kissed along your cheek, then your neck. “I’d love nothing more than to remind your body I’m here and I’m yours, but I don’t have anything to protect you and it’s a bit too dangerous.”

You smiled. “You’re right.” You sighed and rubbed your tears away. “But when we get back, I’m going to screw you so hard you are gonna need a day nap.”

He growled at you. “Looking forward to it.”

You giggled, then stood up. “Let’s start looting then.”

He got up from the floor, then looked around the room with you. “Clothes are important brat, remember that.”

You smiled and looked through cases and found a few things, then you moved with Levi from room to room and gathered clothes for everyone and packed them as tightly as you could into your bag. You stopped in one room and saw a fight had happened, you could tell in most, but this one was clearly brutal with blood all over, furniture broken and even the window. You walked over and looked out and down to see a body on the floor and a splatter of blood and a trail of guts, which the Z’s had munched on. “You know, it’s weird how used to I am to seeing blood, guts and death.”

Levi looked down at the body. “It happens, but then you get that one that shakes you.”

You looked to him. “Oh?”

He sighed. “It’s usually if it involves a child or the brutality towards a woman, you know what kind of brutality I’m talking about.”

You nodded. “Must be hard.”

“It is, and it’s something you never get used to.” He sighed and walked away. “But dead bodies? You kind of get used to it.” He sniffed. “Even the copper smell of blood…come on, I don’t think we’ll find much in here.”

You looked around and pulled a face, then followed him. “You’re right.” You moved to the next room, then gathered whatever you could.

Lee ran down the deck when she saw you and Levi getting close, she stopped when she saw there was no one with you. She welled up. “Kay…where’s Kay?”

Mike came over, then grabbed your hand and helped you up. You smiled at him sadly. “Thanks.” You looked to Kay. “I’m sorry, she didn’t make it.”

“What?”

Levi thanked Mike for helping him up, then he walked over to Lee. “She went to Ann’s body, dragged her to this place and then screamed the place down causing a horde of zombies to attack and kill her. There was nothing we could do, if we would have tried, both me and.” He said your name as he placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Would have died.”

She nodded. “I…I understand.”

Mike pulled Lee to his chest. “It’s okay Lee.” He looked to you and Levi. “Thank you for trying, and well done for coming back.”

You gave him a little smile. “Thanks Mike, we actually managed to get everyone new clothes though.” You went into your bag and pulled out a bear cuddly toy. “I got this for you Lee.”

She sniffed back tears, then took it from you. “Thank you.” She hugged you tightly. “Thank you. I’m so glad you came back.”

“Me too.” You let her go. “We’re going to put the clothes in the supply hut, then you can help yourselves.” You sighed. “I’m going back to my room once I’ve dropped this stuff off, I need to rest.” You walked away, then into the supply hut. You took out the clothes for everyone making your bag empty, then you wandered across to Levi’s hut. You took your weapons off, dropped your bag on the floor, then flopped onto your back on the bed. “I’m guessing we look for a car next.”

Levi unpacked his bag, he had found some clothes for you and him, he would have loved to have gotten you nice things, but it all had to be particle for you and comfy. He his shoes off, then slipped yours off. He slid his hands up your legs making you hum. He kissed his way up to your shorts, then undid them and slipped them off along with your underwear. He pushed his hands up and pulled your top off, then leaned down and kissed you. “We will, but more importantly, you promised me a little fun.”

You smiled and sat up, you pulled his shirt off, then threw it. “I did, so we better get started handsome.” You undid his trousers, then slowly zipped the zip down. You pushed your hand down into his underwear, he hissed then moaned and began rocking himself against your hand. You smiled and giggled at him. “You’ve been wanting me for a while, huh?”

He nodded. “So badly.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You bit your lip. “You mean that? Or you just saying that because I have my hand on your dick?”

He growled at you, then shoved you by your shoulders onto your back on the bed. “I fucking love you for you, not because of the way you touch him.”

You giggled. “I know, I was teasing.”

He yanked your hand from him, then pinned your hands above your head. “Tch, should punish you for that.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “Do it.”

“I’d tie you up, but that could be dangerous if we get overrun with Z’s. So, you have to promise to keep your hands up here, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

“If you do, I’ll reward you.”

You giggled. “I’ll be good.”

He kissed down to your neck, then licked the crook. He nipped down and sucked on the skin. You moaned and bucked up a little to him. He smirked against your skin, then slowly pushed his hand down your body. He nipped your earlobe as you lifted your hips up to his touch. “Be good brat.”

You hummed. “Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” He kissed your cheek, then kissed down slowly to your chest. He nipped your breast, circle his tongue on his mark, then sucked the skin. You gasped, then clenched your fists tightly by your head and closed your eyes. You just relaxed and enjoyed Levi’s hands on your chest, he was carefully massaging as his mouth sucked and kissed love bites all over. You sighed as you felt happy and safe. Your body had a nice sweet tingle going, it was just perfect. He kissed right where your heart was, then leaned up and smiled down at you. “Well done.” You opened your eyes to see his perfect smile. “You’re reward.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “You can touch me again.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He moved down your body and kissed as he went. “But first.” He moved your legs over his shoulder, your body clenched in excitement. You shivered as you felt his hot breath against your skin. You raised your hips slightly to him, almost begging him to touch you, to lick you, anything at all. He licked all the way up your heat and hummed. “So perfect.” He ran his hand across your stomach, then pushed down a bit to keep you in place, his other hand massaged your thigh. He licked again up your heat, then focused on your little bundle of nerves. He lightly kissed it, then traced patterns that he knew made you moan the loudest. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked; his tongue glazed over it.

You arched your back and cried out in pleasure, your body was buzzing and singing in pure delight. Levi looked up at you, he loved seeing how he made you feel, he loved making you feel good. Levi got a lot of his own pleasure from making you feel good. He knew he needed to do more to you, he wanted to. He let your bud go, licked it, then moved down to your entrance. He moved his hand across your stomach a little, then pressed your bud with his thumb. He pressed his tongue in deep, as far as he could. He explored your heat and enjoyed your taste as much as he could.

He pressed his face closer to you, his thumb run circles on your bud as his tongue moved within you and wonderfully as it would if he was kissing you deeply and passionately. Your legs shook as you were overcome with wave after wave of pleasure, you couldn’t hold on any longer. His tongue pressed against the spot within you over and over, you moaned Levi’s name more only encouraging him. He increased his actions, you felt the pop, then a hot rush of pleasure surged through you. You arched you back, closed your eyes and moaned Levi’s name as you enjoyed everything that Levi had given you. Levi watched you as he licked up all your release. He moved up your body, then nipped and sucked at your skin just to get the last bits of the cream leaving love bites all over you skin.

He got up off the bed, then pulled his trousers and boxers off and opened his draw next to the bed. You sat up against the headboard, you hummed and looked out the window to see the beauty of his island, the clear ocean and the bright sun with the blue sky. You gasped as Levi ran his hands up the outside of your thighs, you looked to him as he looked at you with hunger. “You ready?”

You bit your lip and nodded as you looked down and his length now with protection on, you could see he was just as desperate for you as you were for him. “I need you Levi, please.”

He lifted your hips up, shuffled closer on his knees, then sat back on his legs. He lined himself up and pressed into your heat, then two of you watched Levi slowly disappear into you. When he was all the way in, your squeezed around him in delight making him groan. He pressed his hand against the wall and panted. “Careful brat, push me too much and I might lose control.”

You smiled as he rocked into your slowly. “Do it.” You adjusted your legs and moved a little faster in encouragement, your hands gripped his shoulders. “Lose control.”

He growled at you, held your hips and began bucking hard and fast into you. You leaned your head back against his wall, you moaned and cried at the intense pleasure his was causing to burst within you with every thrust. Levi didn’t kiss you though, even when you were dying for him to. He just watched your face show utter bliss at his actions. He lifted you up a little more as he knelt up, you could no longer keep your knees on the bed, you were at Levi’s loving mercy. You whimpered and moaned as you were overcome with ecstasy. You gripped Levi’s shoulders hard, your nails digging into his skin making him growl at you. You mewled at him, your lips feeling lonely from the lack of attention, you needed something from him as he was making love to you to passionately, roughly and as hard as he was.

Levi leaned closer to you, you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close, he smiled a little, then kissed you. You pulled your body a little closer to his, you wanted to feel his body skin against yours. You wanted to feel his heart beating for you and you wanted him to feel yours beat for him. After losing another friend to this hell, you just wanted to make sure Levi was there, that you could feel him there with you in your arms. You wanted to know that he loved you, that he always loved you and would never stop. You felt alive right now, so alive with him and you were going to do anything to get out of this alive.

Levi bit your lip, then lay back on the bed. You caught yourself as you fell forwards, your hands either side of Levi’s head. You smiled down at him then hummed. You rocked your hips slowly as you dragged your fingers down his chest. You pressed your hands against his stomach, then rolled your hips to feel all of him and he could feel all of you. You needed to connect with him, you needed him to know you two were together and never letting each other go. Levi held your thighs and just watched you in awe, to him you were so beautiful. The way you moved, how your lips parted as you panted on top of him, the way your body moved so perfectly. Levi could just imagine himself doing this, being with you for the rest of his life. He could see you getting older and with each year, he’d love you just as much as he loved you right now. He had to try everything not to lose control of himself, to not finish so soon because of how stunning you were to him.

You pushed Levi’s hands up to your lips. You hummed at him. “Little help?” He nodded at you making you smile. You moved your legs, then began moving up and down on him. You cried out in euphoria every time you slammed down on him. You moved as fast as you could, Levi bucked up to meet your thrusts and brought you down to help you both out. You leaned your head back as you tried to regain control of yourself, but you were struggling to hold on for longer. You fell forwards onto Levi, your hands on his pecs as you moved as much as possible. Your body begged and pleaded with you to keep going, to seek your release. You answered. You felt a rush go through you, you shuddered and moaned Levi’s name, your body twitched and spasmed. Levi held you as he helped your ride out your high, he groaned as he felt you squeeze him so perfectly, you were just so wonderful to him.

He rolled over onto you, then rocked his hips slowly. He peppered your face with light loving kisses as you twitched and whimpered at how sensitive your body was. You opened your eyes and gazed back at Levi, you smiled at him as your legs weakly wrapped around him. He dragged his body slowly against yours, with each thrust you let out a cute little moan he adored so much. He kissed your cheek, then worked his way down to your neck. He licked a little spot, Levi loved how you tasted so good, you always did and you always smelt so nice too. Just seeing you, touching you, smelling you would set his hunger and love for you into overdrive. As Levi nipped at your neck and heard you moan his name, he worried slightly at his feelings for you. Levi was worried that he’d be too possessive of you, too you are mine in his ways. He didn’t want to lose you, he wanted to keep you for forever and that hunger and want was his worry.

You could feel Levi hesitating, that something kept into his mind. You moved your head so your lips were near his ear, then whispered sweet nothings into his ear. You reminded Levi over and over you loved him, how good he felt, how perfect he was and how you were his. With each word and moan, Levi seemed to gain his spark back, the darkness hanging over his mind faded away. He pulled from your neck, looked you in your beautiful eyes, then captured your lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted you to feel that his hunger was out of love, not lust. He wanted you to feel that he adored you, every inch of you, that he saw no faults in you, that you were perfect to him. You kissed him back with just as much passion, you wanted him to know that everything he was, was just perfect. You loved all of Levi, you always will. The two of you could feel these strong emotions for each other in the way you kissed, held each other with his arms wrapped around you and yours and him, moved with each other and your sweet moans.

Levi could feel himself getting close, but he could also feel you were too, you were ready for one last burst of passion and heaven. Levi moved his arms so he rested on his forearms, he pressed his whole weight against you and gripped the sheets. He dragged his body hard and deep against yours, it held so much emotion and passion, that you knew it wouldn’t take long to lose yourself. The two of you kept kissing each other, lips swore and tongues melding together in love. Both of you moaned and hummed as you moved closer and closer. You could feel your build, your body felt excitement for your release. You held onto Levi with your fingers tugged onto his hair as the other gripped his back. His body dragged against your bud over and over, his length pressed against the spot within you over and over. You clenched hard, then felt your release wash over you. Your mind went blank, your hearing disappeared as you just basked in the pure euphoric pleasure. Levi couldn’t hold on any longer, as your body came undone around him, he thrusted a few more times before he felt his release. His body shook at how strong his bliss shot through him. He pressed himself hard against you and just moaned.

Levi pulled from your lips, then collapsed against you. Both of you had your eyes closed, bodies twitching in delight. You both panted, your hearts running a mile a minute. You were so tired beyond belief. Levi was the first to come back to his senses and life. He kissed your cheek loads and hummed at you. “I love you.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. “I love you too.”


End file.
